Destino
by E.Y.79
Summary: Una batalla es librada desde hace tiempo, los clanes se empiezan a fastidiar de esta rutina. ¿quien atacar primero? En algún lado tenemos Umi desconoce quienes son sus padres, después de un accidente es adoptada por la familia Minami, sus padres ¿están muertos...? El amor, siempre tiene obstáculos...(AU) ¿Mal sammary? tal vez. Pasa y lee, por favor dale una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1 Se feliz

Hola, ¿como están el día de hoy? Espero que bien.

Esta historia espero sea de su agrado, he puesto un gran esfuerzo en ella. Aunque es mi primera historia en el sentido de fantasía, no creo que este mal.

Bien, me retiro para que puedan leer. Nos vemos al final.

 _ **DESCLEMIER :**_ Love Live no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes y la imagen (pero es que en a gustado, es muy buena) derecho y créditos a quien corresponda.

* * *

 _ **Destino...**_

 _ **Capitulo 1 .- Se feliz...**_

Era una noche fría, en un bosque no muy lejano a la ciudad era llevada a cabo una guerra entre dos especies de lo que las leyendas denominaba Hombres y/o Mujer lobo y Vampiros ambos seres cruelmente se atacaban...

Desde un rincón se encontraba una niña de alrededor de 5 años, para ella todo pasa tan rápido hacia algunos momentos se encontraba jugando con su padre y madre... pero cuando se dio cuenta conocidos de su clan y lo que hasta ahora conocía como sus enemigos se hallaban peleando por territorio...

-Umi, hija ven conmigo... -dijo la mujer, sin esperar respuesta, mientras la levantaba y le cargaba.

-Mami... ¿Por qué?... -pregunto mientras se secaba las lágrimas con sus pequeñas manitas.

-No te preocupes cariño, ya pronto acabara...-La mujer empezaba a perder velocidad, ya que al parecer esta se desangraba.- Tengo que llegar.. -comento en un susurro, cosa que dejo con intriga a la pequeña.

-Mami... -intento hablar la niña, mas lo siguiente que vio fue como alguien le dio una patada a su madre.

Este no había fallado y logro hacer que la mujer impactara con un árbol que estaba cerca, esta había logrado abrazar a Umi y evitar que ella sufriera algún daño... intentaba moverse, más le costaba poder hacer algo... aquel lobo lanzo un golpe desde su distancia, Umi había cerrado los ojos y abrazaba del cuello a su madre esperando lo peor...

-Mi señora, ¿se puede mover? -dijo la voz de una joven, quien con una gran sonrisa extendía su mano. -Hola, Umi-sama ¿estás bien?

Ambas mencionadas asintieron, la mujer con ayuda de la mano de la muchacha se levantó...

-Honoka, toma a su majestad y pequeña dama... Llévate las, evitare que les siguan... pero del ser el caso también tendrás que proteger les... -Hablaba con dificultad el joven de ojos color rojo y cabellera naranja, ya que entre sus heridas y que pasaba de un lado atacando a los que se acercaba.

-Entendido... -Dijo con cierta resignación la joven de cabellos naranjados. -Espero no le moleste que le lleve cargando, mi señora...

-Claro que no. - dijo entregando a umi en sus brazos y ella subió a la espalda.

-Sujétense... -Dijo segundos antes de ponerse a correr.

Pasado unos kilómetros que si un humano hubiera corrido habría tardado unas tres horas... la joven Honoka se detuvo cuando la persona en sus espalda se lo dijo...

-Umi, me dejas hablar con Honoka-chan... -Dijo sentando a umi en un árbol mientras se alejaba.

-Claro... -dijo con confusa.

Un poco lejos la mujer con semblante serio hablo...

-Necesito que la lleves con la familia Minami. Ellos ya saben que hoy la llevan a su casa... más después de lo que haré y aun así en mi estado no llegare. Te confió esta tarea Kousaka-san, además de que la vigiles y le protejas de todo peligro... -dijo con la mirda mas seria que podía.- Además, por favor no le digas a nadie de esto, si preguntan... no lo logramos.

-Mi señora, sé que no debo preguntar...pero ¿qué sucederá con usted? -dijo con cierto tono de preocupación y con mirada triste.

-Daré una vida mejor y segunda oportunidad a mi pequeña Umi. -dijo con una gran sonrisa, más de sus ojos lagrimas brotaban.

-Esto lo sabe el señor...

-Sí, vamos dile a umi que venga... no tardare mucho, una vez yo desaparezca llévate la...

-Claro –Dijo sabiendo que no podía negarse.

-Honoka, ¿cumplirás tu misión? -pregunto con media sonrisa

-Sí, mi señora Sonoda. -dijo haciendo la última reverencia a esta.

* * *

-Me prometes que serás feliz...Umi, te quiero... -Decía una mujer que poco a poco cerro sus ojos al igual que se desvanecía.

Una joven de cabello color azul se levantó de golpe, esta lloraba sin entender por qué... apago la alarma que se encontraba a su lado recordándole que tenía que levantarse si quería llegar puntual a la escuela, se colocó sus lentes y después de revisar la hora entro a la ducha, cuando termino paso a ponerse su uniforme.

Agarro su mochila, y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras. Al llegar abajo fue recibida con alegría, por una joven de su misma edad y de cabellera grisácea...

-Buenos Días, Umi-chan –Dijo con su voz dulce, mientras terminaba de servir jugo en un vaso.

-Buenos días, Kotori –Decía con una gran sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

-El desayuno está listo...¿Quieres jugo o te?

-Un té.

-Toma asiento, todavía queda tiempo.

-Claro.

* * *

 **POV UMI**

Mi nombre es Umi, desconozco mi descendencia original ya que después de un accidente perdí la memoria al igual que mis padres... eso es lo que me dijeron los Minami cuando desperté en su casa... más yo no siento eso ¿qué tontería, no?... desde que recuerdo ellos se encargaron de mí y de su hija Kotori...

-Umi-chan, gracias por esperar... -dijo kotori mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-No tenías por qué correr, no me iba a ir... -dije mientras sacaba de mi mochila una botella de agua, la cual le entregue.

-No quería hacerte esperar más... ¿y Honoka-chan? -me dijo después de tomar un poco de agua y ladeando su cabeza.

-Al parecer surgió algo, y tenía que irse antes... -dije con media sonrisa.

-Como que últimamente pasa eso, crees que hay algo que no nos diga... -dijo preocupada, mientras caminábamos a casa.

-Tú crees... no creo que sea alguien que oculta algo tan fácil... -dije recordando situaciones anteriores de mi amiga peli naranja.

-Tienes razón. -tras eso soltó una pequeña risilla.

-¿Y tú mama? ¿vendrá a cenar hoy? -dije desviando la mirada de ella.

-También es una madre para ti... -dejo con tono irritado. -Te lo hemos dicho en estos años...

-Kotori, les quiero mucho y les agradezco... pero no lo creo correcto –dije con la mirada al cielo.

-Claro... no, dijo que hoy llegara tarde. -Dijo con cierta resignación.

* * *

 **POV GENERAL**

-¿Y qué cenaremos... ¡Kotori!... -Preguntaba umi, mas al momento de notar que lo algo se dirigía a ellas, le abrazo y se tiro al suelo.

Aquella cosa que Umi pensaba era un lobo se les había lanzado, gracias al acto que realizo logro esquivar las garras de este. El animal había chocado por accidente con un árbol que se hallaba en aquella jardinera del parque donde se encontraban Kotori y umi.

Mientras Umi, junto con Kotori empezaron a correr; aquel animal recobro el sentido se lanzó de nuevo a sus presas, Kotori tropezó y aquel animal lograría alcanzarla, Umi se colocó como escudo entre ellos dos esperando lo peor... más tras pasar unos minutos y sentirse igual abrió los ojos, vio a Kotori quien tenía la mirada perdida y con algunas lágrimas... no entendía por qué y antes de poder decir algo, Kotori señalo a las espaldas de esta... sintió un escalofrió antes de terminar de voltear...

-Honoka... -Dijo tras ver a su amiga con una herida en el lado derecho inferido del abdomen.

-Umi-chan... Kotori-chan ¿están bien? -decía con dificultad, no solo por aquella herida si no, que forcejeaba con el lobo para hacer que retrocediera.

-Honoka, estas sangrando... -dijo con cierto miedo Umi señalando la zona.

-Lo sé... vamos váyanse... -dijo después de haber logrado dar un golpe que hacía mandado lejos a aquella bestia.

-Tenemos que llevarte a un hospital... -Dijo Kotori mientras le daba un pañuelo a esta.

-Iré después... por ahora dejen el lugar... -Dijo al notar que aquel "lobo" se movía para levantarse.

-Estas loca, estas herida y tú quieres que te dejemos... -Umi callo en el momento que escucho a alguien hablar.

-Los hijos que viven de beber sangre deben morir... -Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se ponía en dos patas.

-Acaba de hablar... -Dijo poco antes de desmayarse Kotori.

-Kotori... -Dijo al notar eso y detenerle antes de caer.

-Vamos Umi, te explicare después... pero necesito... -Honoka quedo muda al notar que le habían logrado agarra del brazo, y poco después era lanzada contra uno de los juegos del parque.

Umi abrazo con fuerza a su amiga al ver que aquello alzaba su mano...

-Espera... -Se oyó la voz de una chica.

-Pensé que te había eliminado... -dijo con voz gruesa.

-Me subestimas por ser la menor –dijo después de dar unos cuantos golpes seguidos y logrando cortar el cuello de este.

-Maldita... -dijo antes de caer poco a poco volviendo a su forma humana.

-Honoka, sé que tu deber es protegerle... pero debes tener más cuidado. -Dijo Maki, quien se acercaba a la mencionada. Después de verificar que ya no tenía pulso el humano en el piso.

-Lo siento... Lo arruine, ¿verdad? -Dijo mientras se levantaba.

-A mí no, tendrás que... Abajo. -grito al sentir la presencia de algo tras ellas.

-Se equivocan si creen que solo mandarían a uno tras ustedes...

-¿Como? ...

\- De este me encargo yo -Se oía la voz de una joven que había caído en la cabeza del segundo lobo, logrando reventarle la cabeza.

-Nozomi-sama, ¿qué hace aquí? -preguntaron Honoka y Maki al mismo tiempo.

-Extraño a mi Honki para jugar.- dijo tras giñar el ojo derecho y con tono juguetón.

-Nozomi-sama... -replico con las mejillas rojas como el cabello de su compañera e inflando sus mejillas, se cruzó se brazos.- moo, sabe que no me gusta que haga conmigo esas bromas.

-Porque... me engañas con una de ella y no quieres que se entere.- dijo mientras fingía dolor y sacaba un pañuelo.

-Su majestad, si su padre se enterara... -dijo Maki mientras se disponía a cargar a la peligris desmayada.

-Honoka, ¿qué está sucediendo?- pregunto Umi con una mirada muy confundida y con las mejillas levemente roja.

-Eso... -fue interrumpida cuando Nozomi le sujeto de la cintura y se preparaba para correr.

-Yukiho, lleva a umi, Hanayo duérmela antes. -dijo de golpe.

Las mencionadas acataran en un instante la orden y sin más siguieron el camino que Nozomi tomaba.

* * *

Umi despertó de golpe... cosa que cuando lo hizo noto que se hallaba en su cuarto...

-Kotori... -dijo en voz alta y se levantó para dirigirse con rapidez a la habitación de esta.

Al llegar frente a la puerta, trago saliva antes de poner su mano en el picaporte. Mas fue abierta antes de que le diera tiempo.

-Kotori...

-Umi-chan...

Ambas chicas se abrazaron y tras eso empezaron a llorar.

-Chicas ya despertaron... la cena ya casi esta... ¿Por qué están lloran.. -dijo ladeando la cabeza.

Ambas se lanzaron a la ojiazul, cayendo al suelo.

-Moo, porque hacen eso. -dijo mientras se tallaba con la mano la cabeza.

-Honoka-chan ¿estás bien?. -pregunto Kotori con lagrima todavía en los ojos.

-Claro que si... -dijo con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

-¿Cómo es posible... ? -se preguntó en voz alta Umi, mientras se hacia un lado.

-De que hablan. -dijo mientras se separaba del agarre de Kotori.

-La herida que te hicieron... -hablo con voz quebrada la de ojos dorados.

-¿Herida? -pregunto tras terminar de levantarse.

-si por aquel... aquella... -Kotori no sabía que decir.

-Vamos sé que soy infantil muchas veces, pero no me gusta su broma. -dijo inflando sus mejillas y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Entonces qué haces en nuestra casa? -pregunto Umi mirando a los ojos de esta.

-Eh... después de la escuela, nos venimos juntas... -dijo lo más fluido que pudo.

-… -Kotori solo le miro con duda.

-¿Y cómo es que nos fuimos a dormir? -pregunto con cierto enojo la peliazul.

-Bueno a ti te dio uno de los dolores de la cabeza... -dijo mientras veía a otro lado.- y tu kotori, te desmayaste cuando me corte... jeje -dijo jugando con sus dedos y mostrando un dedo con un curita.

-De que te ríes... -hablo con cierta fuerza.

-Kotori-chan... -dijo con sorpresa, por la reacción de su amiga.

-Si es así, si hago esto no habrá nada... -dijo umi quien se lanzado de nuevo a Honoka, pero esta vez le alzo la playera.

-Ahhh, umi-chan eso no se hace... -dijo tras caer.- oh está herida... -dijo con cierto tono sarcástico, juguetón.

-Explica esto... quieres. -dijo ignorando lo anteriormente dicho por la pelinaranga.

-esto... -Honoka empezaba a sudar, pues no lograba encontrar respuesta.

-Te dije que no funcionaría... no son como tu... -Dijo una pelirroja mientras se acercaba.

-Si lo hiciste, maki-chan... -dijo bajando la mirada.- Oye, más respeto a un mayor... además ese es solo un papel, sabes bien que no soy... -dejo de hablar de golpe.

-¿Que no eres... ? -hablaron ambas amigas, que confundidas le miraban.

-Ups, hable de más... -dijo con semblante serio.

-Idiota. -dijo con enfado Maki.

-Honoka-chan, me estas engañando... -Dijo fingiendo algunas lágrimas y sosteniendo un pañuelo.

-Nozomi-sama, no complique más las cosas... -replico Honoka.

-Esa es forma de saludarme y hablar... -Hablo la pelimorada con tono y posición más seria.

-Lo siento... Nozomi-sama... -pidió Honoka mientras se inclinaba.

-Está bien...Umi-chan... ¿cuánto tiempo...? Que recuerdos... -dijo con cierto tono triste y una duce mirada.

-¿Quien eres? -hablo con cierto tono frio Umi.

-Suspiro- No importa... Bien, Hanayo puedes ayudar a Honoka... Maki, Yukiho es hora... -Decía viendo a las mencionadas.

-Esperen ¿que nos van a ser...? -pregunto umi, mientras abraza a Kotori.

-Nada malo... al contrario sus vidas serian mejor si olvidan las últimas horas... -dijo Nozomi, mientras ofrecía una gran sonrisa.

-Honoka... -hablaron con miedo a esta Umi y Kotori a la vez.

-No se preocupen, acepte esto Umi-sama... prometió que sería feliz, ¿no?... -dijo ofreciendo su mejor sonrisa.

-Esas palabras... -aquellas palabras habian de alguna forma noqueado a Umi.

-Qué cosas dices Honoka... -dijo Nozomi.- Ara, pero si puedes sonreí con ese esplendor.

-Que pasa contigo... -dijo maki para después darle un golpe

-Eso duele...Maki... ABAJO. -Grito de golpe, mientras se agachaba.

-Eh... -dijeron todas al no comprender.

-Nozomi sama -Grito Honoka y sin más se puso frente a esta. Como consecuencia de este acto, había sido atravesada por una flecha a casi nada del corazón.

-Honoka... -gritaron todas al ver como esta caía de rodillas.

-Hanayo toma a Honoka, Kotori y Umi, llévalas a un lugar . -Dio como orden al instante la pelimorada y con ayuda de las otras dos empezaron a pelear.

-Si -contesto al instante Hanayo y con ayuda de Umi, movieron consigo a Honoka.

Lograron llegar a la habitación de Umi, quien veía aquella flecha que por suerte no había dado al corazón...

* * *

Espero te guste. ¿Para cuando otro capitulo? Primero habrá que ver si es bien recibida.

 **Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos...**

¿Hasta otro capitulo? Bay.


	2. Chapter 2 Familia

Hola, ¿Que tal su día?

He aquí la continuación de esta historia. Espero sea de su agrado.

Bien, me retiro para que puedan leer. Nos vemos abajo.

 _ **DESCLEMIER:**_ Love Live no me pertenece...

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 2 .- Familia...**_

-¿Qué está pasando?-hablo con desconcierto Umi.

-Minami-san, podría retirar la flecha. -Decía con tono dulce y calmado Hanayo.

-Eh, ¿YO? -pregunto con sorpresa y miedo ante la petición.

-Si, por favor... -dijo inclinándose ante esta.

-Pero... -lagrimas volvieron a brotar de la de cabellera gris.

-Como le pides eso... -interrumpido Umi.- en todo caso tenemos que llamar a la policía y una ambulancia.- decía mientras buscaba su celular.

-No podemos hacer eso. -dijo Hanayo con cierto tono irritado.

-Pero...

-Escucha bien esto no es algo que simples...

-Hanayo. -grito Honoka con rapidez.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices... además, la petición que has hecho esta fuera de lugar, dame un trapo para que pueda agarrar esta cosa... -decía con dificultad, ya que el dolor le era insoportable.

-Pero... -intento hablar la castaña, mas fue interrumpida de nuevo.

-Hazlo, Hanayo te recuerdo de que familia soy. -decía con una mirada intimidante la ojiazul.

-Enseguida. -dijo sin decir más.- aquí tiene, mi señora... -decía extendiéndole una toalla de mano a esta.

-Gracias... -dijo al agarrarlo.- Chicas les recomiendo que vean a otro lado.

Kotori y Umi, no le respondieron, seguían en shock ya que ninguna creía lo que acababa de ver. Honoka su mejor amiga; alegre, positiva, paciente, amante de lo dulce... acababa de gritar, en las ultimas hora ambas no dejaban de descubrir sorpresas de esta, mas esta última si las había dejado perplejas.

-Kotori-chan... Umi-chan, por favor no vean esto... -dijo una vez más con autoridad en su voz.

Al final hicieron caso, pero aun sin ver, ambas escucharon los quejidos y gritos ahogados de la pelinaranga. Después de un rato, volvieron su vista a esta y antes de poder decir algo... no podían, pues no entendían bien aquella escena.

Honoka se tenía su boca en el cuello de la otra chica, quien no mostraba expresión alguna. Poco después se separó, y dejo a la vista colmillos que se hallaban una en los dientes de cada extremo, hilos de sangre caían de estos. Sin más Kotori se desmayó.

-Kotori-chan... -hablo Honoka, quien se quería acercar a esta.

-No te acerques... Honoka, ¿Qué eres?... -pregunto con miedo y confusión la peliazul, que abrazaba con fuerza entre sus brazos a la de cabellos grises.

-Que soy... _somos_ lo que, las leyendas denominan... Vampiros. -dijo con un dedo en el mentón.

-¿Vampiro... -intento hablar Umi, pero fue interrumpida al ser abierta de golpe la puerta.

-Nos vamos. -hablo Nozomi, quien sin previo aviso tomo a Kotori en sus brazos.- Honoka, llévate a Umi, Maki a Hanayo. Yukiho cuida nuestras espaldas.

-Si –contestaron las mencionadas y sin tiempo que perder hicieron lo solicitado.

-¿A dónde iremos? -pregunto Maki.

-A casa. -dio como respuesta Nozomi.

-Pero que pasara... -intento hablar Honoka.

-No es momento de pensar en eso, es el único lugar seguro. -dijo con tono fuerte y sin mirar a nadie.

* * *

-Princesa Alisa, ¿Cómo le fue hoy en la escuela? -preguntaba una chica mayor que la mencionada de cabellera café.

-Bien, Anju... ¿Y mi hermana? -pregunto con tono alegre.

-Se encuentra en una reunión con Tsubasa y Erena. -dijo con voz firme.

-Oh, será que pueda participar. -Dijo al pararse frente a una puerta.

-No creo que deba... -dijo queriendo detenerle de abrir la puerta, mas ya era tarde.

-¿Quién se atreve a entrar a... Alisa-sama, disculpe mi falta de respeto... -dijo una chica de peli jengibre, mientras se reverenciaba.

-No te preocupes, solo haces tú trabajo. -dio como respuesta mientras le tendía la mano y le daba una gran sonrisa.- No te preocupes Kira-san...

-Alisa, sabes que no debes entrar así. Además sabes que no me gusta que participes en estas juntas. -decía una rubia, mientras se acercaba a esta.

-Pero, yo quiero aprender... soy la que tomara el poder algún día, no quiero ser una carga por no saber cómo liderar.

-Alisa... -dijo con cierto tono de tristeza.

-Si me permiten sus majestades, pequeña Alisa-sama si eso llegase a suceder tendrá el apoyo de todo su clan. Y si nos permite de alguna de nosotras. -decía con gran convicción una pelimorada.- Así que por favor, haga caso a Eli-sama y descanse. Si no me equivoco los exámenes están a nada de llegar, ¿verdad?

-Bien, me retirare por hoy... pero quiero un entre miento contigo cuando llegue mañana. -dijo con mirada desafiante.

-Si así lo desea... -dijo con una leve reverencia.

-Porque con ella y no conmigo... -dijo en tono de protesta infantil la peligenjibre.

-Tu, nunca vas enserio contra mí. -dio como respuesta antes de retirarse.

-Gracias, por su apoyo... -dijo por lo bajo Eli.

-Sabes que cuentas con nosotras, Eli-chan. -hablo con tono dulce Anju.

-Anju más respeto... -reprocharon ambas chicas a esta.

-Sí, si... ¿Ya cesaron los ataques? -pregunto con más seriedad Anju y tomando asiento al lado de Tsubasa.

-No, están empeorando... ¿tanto quieren estas tierras? -dijo con fastidio Erena.

-Aunque aumentamos seguridad, parece que cada día son más. Todo el linaje Kira se encarga lo mejor que puede, pero ya perdí algo de gente. -dijo Tsubasa.

-¿Qué acciones tomaremos, Eli-sama? -dijo la cabellos café, mientras le veía.

-No, quiero perder más hermanos y hermanas... mi padre, fue siempre de no pasar estas tierras, más que fuese necesario. Si bien, quiero atacar todavía tengo duda del enemigo. -dijo sin mirar a alguna.

-¿Duda de que? -pregunto con cierto enojo Erena.

-Del clan que nos ataca. -dijo con tono calmado.

-No es más que obvio que el Sonoda, son el único clan de vampiros en esta zona. Así como el de lobos lo somos el Ayase... -decía con cierto tono irritado Tsubasa.- Mi padre y los demás confía en nosotras para detener esto. Por eso estamos aquí. Los Sonoda ya rompieron su promesa en el pasado, porque no hacer ya algo. -dijo parándose de golpe.- Mi señora...

-Por ahora quiero comprobar algo. Denme esta semana para decidir correctamente. -dijo levantándose de su lugar y saliendo de la habitación.

-Rayos... -mustio por lo bajo Tsubasa.

-Vamos, tienes turno. Anju, deberías estar con Alisa-sama. Voy a revisar que no le falte nada a su majestad. Ya.

* * *

Empezaron abajar la velocidad, al divisar una casa, la cual se veia por fuera chica y _normal_.

-¿Quién anda ahí? -pregunto en tono amenazante un hombre encapuchado y tras de el todos tomaban posición para atacar.

-Que no reconocen la esencia de la hija de su señor. -hablo con voz seria Yukiho, quien hacía unos minutos paso al frente.

-Nozomi-sama, disculpe este error... pero últimamente los... -se excusaba el hombre que encabezaba al grupo.

-Está bien, solo más cuidado la siguiente. -dijo mientras pasaba a su lado.- Rine, prepara una habitación para invitados. Otani-san, prepare una reunión con mi padre para ya.

-Pero su majestad, no...

-Es urgente... otra cosa estas dos chicas son amigas mías y de la familia así que no les quiero ver cerca de ella más de lo necesario. -dijo con mirada amenazadora.

-¿Honoka-san, se encuentra bien? -dijo uno de los guardias.

-Si... -dio como respuesta, mas su cuerpo le fallo y cayo. - demonios... -mustio con enojo por lo bajo.

-Tú y Maki, llévenlo con el señor Nishikino. Y Roy, lleva con cuidado a Hanayo.

-Enseguida. -fue la respuesta que recibió.

-Pasen, sin miedo... no mordemos. -bromeo Nozomi mas tanto Umi como Kotori solo tragaron saliva.

Camino con Kotori del lado izquierdo y del otro iba Umi, tras de ella iba Yukiho. En todo el camino el silencio estuvo presente, mas un poco antes de llegar a su destino siendo guiadas por la pelimorada, Umi se detuvo en seco al ver unos de los cuadros.

-¿Umi-chan, estas bien... -pregunto Kotori

-Ara, pensé que habíamos retirado todos los cuadros. -susurro por lo bajo.- ¿ La reconoces? -pregunto con curiosidad.

-Aparece en mis sueños... siempre en la misma escena... siempre la mismas palabras... -decía mientras algunas lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.

-Te pareces a ella... es _nuestra_ madre... -dijo Nozomi, para luego suspirar.

-Ella es...

-¿El de al lado es... -dudo en preguntar unos segundos.- mi padre...?

-Sí, hoy lo conocerás...

-Si él está vivo, ella también ¿no? -dijo con una mirada de esperanza.

-Lo siento... ella ya no está. -dijo con el tono más amable que pudo.

-¿Por qué...? -pregunto con voz quebrada.

-A su tiempo lo sabrás...

-Nozomi-sama, su padre espera... -hablo un hombre tras salir de una parte oscura.

-Gracias, vamos... Yukiho, podrías llevar a Kotori-chan a su habitación y por favor cuídala. -dijo mientras emprendía su paso.

-Si... -suspiro- Esto terminara mal... -susurro por lo bajo.

-¿Por qué? -Pregunto Kotori con curiosidad.

-Lo sabrás pronto... -fue lo único que dijo.

* * *

-Buenas, _padre_... -dijo reverenciada Nozomi.

-¿Para qué has solicitado esta reunión urgente? -pregunto aquel hombre sin mirarle, ya que estaba recostado en un sofá.

-Reportar que la cantidad de ataques, ha incrementado, esto se está volviendo una situación en la que ya no podemos hacer que nada sucede. Maki y Honoka no creo que puedan aguantar más... hoy Honoka ha recibido 3 ataques mortales por defendernos. En estas dos semanas los ataques pasaron de dos por día a cinco. -decía con voz clara y un volumen elevado, acompañado de cierto tono de molestia.

-Su padre seguro estará orgulloso. -dijo con tono frio y habiendo un ademan con la mano, para que procediera.

-Esta vez casi logran matar a Umi. -dijo con cierto tono indiferente.

-¿Ella, está bien? -dijo con un tono preocupado.

-Si... -dudo un poco antes de seguir y tras tomar un poco de aire sigue.- ella está aquí.

-¡Que...! -dijo alzándose de su lugar.- Umi... -dijo con tono dulce y carillos al verla.- ¿Por qué la has traído? -dijo al momento de posar su ojos en Nozomi.

Paso a un mirada que haria temblar de miedo a cualquiera, mas Nozomi se mantenía firme sin mostrar cambio alguno al contrario retaba a este. Tras mostrar los colmillos, sin darse cuenta Umi, el ya tenía acorralada a la pelimorada.

-El deber de cualquier Kousaka, es protegernos hasta el final ¿no? -hablo el hombre con una respiración anormal al igual que el timbre de su voz, sonaba siniestro.

-Su deber sí, pero pensé que no les trataríamos mas como simples guardianes, _padre_. -hablo con el mismo tono que él.

-Eso... -aquel hombre, cayó al momento de oír la voz de su hija. Relajo la mirada y tras soltar a Nozomi se acercó a Umi.- Dime, cariño... -dijo con cierto nervio al ver en esta una mirada de miedo.

-¿Podrían explicarme, que sucede...? -pregunto con un tono bajo, pero lo suficientemente audible para las otras dos personas en la habitación.

-Suspiro.- Por ahora lo que te puedo decir es que aquí estarás segura, así que, ve a descansar un poco... Mañana, te explicare todo con más calma. -dijo con tono dulce mientras volvía a recostarse.

-Pero...

-Umi-sama, te guiare a tu habitación... -Dijo Nozomi, quien emprendía su camino a la salida.

-Nozomi, tú y Kousaka Honoka, saliendo el sol les quiero ver. Solo a ustedes. -dijo con tono frio y amenazante.

-Si. -fue lo único que dijo, antes de salir por la puerta.

Umi, le seguí, callada no entendía que pasaba y le daba miedo decir algo que irritara a la pelimorada frente a ella, ya que sentía que con solo una palabra se le aventaría. Ya algo alegadas, un poco antes de cambiar de pasillo, una mujer de cabellera gris pasa a lado de ella, quien se detuvo no mucho después, para voltear su vista a ella.

-Umi... -fue lo único que dijo la mujer antes de lanzarse sobre ella para darle un abrazo.- ¿Estas bien?... ¿Y Kotori, ella está bien? -preguntaba con lágrimas en los ojos y poniendo más fuerza al abrazo.

-… -Umi se limitó a corresponder aquel abrazo, las lágrimas también brotaron, la seguridad que aquella mujer le daba.

-Buenas Noches, Minami-san. -Hablo Nozomi, mientras se inclinaba.- Su hija esta en una de nuestras habitaciones, con un guardia. Ambas están bien, Honoka y Maki, han hecho su trabajo protegiéndolas a ellas. -Tras decir aquello levanto su cabeza.- Le llevare con ella...

-No es necesario, te creo, por ahora quiero hablar con él. ¿Está libre, no? -pregunto con un aura un poco oscura.

-Para usted siempre, lo sabe.

-Bien, te las encargo Tojo-san. -dijo poniendo fin al abrazo y continuando su camino.

-Claro.

-¿Tojo... Tojo Nozomi es tu nombre...? -pregunto umi desconcertada.

-Sí, mañana conocerás parte de nuestra historia. -Dijo sin verle.

* * *

-Disculpa será que pueda ver a Kotori... -Pidió Umi al ver que pronto llegarían a un cuarto.

-Claro, ella está ahí. -dijo señalando el mismo.

-Eh... -grito sorprendida.

-Si, supuse que como estas enamorada de ella, te cuesta estar sin saber cómo esta, aparte de estar en otra habitación, así, que pedí... -hablando de nuevo con tono burlón.

-¿Enamorada... -repitió con nerviosismo y las mejillas rojas.

-Si, a mí no se me escapa... lo haces muy evidente. -dio como respuesta.

-Yo no... ella es como una... hermana, solo eso. -Dijo Umi antes de abrir la puerta.- Kotori...

-Umi-chan, ¿está todo bien? -pregunto con un leve tono de tristeza.- ¿Y, como es tu padre?

-Las palabras son un arma también.- susurro Nozomi al oído de la peliazul.- Bien, me retiro. Ha, Kotori-chan, tu madre está aquí, una vez acabe de hablar con mi padre les vera. Descansen. -dijo con una sonrisa.- Yuhiho, te las encargo. -Menciono, por lo bajo solo para que esta oyera.

-asentir.- Disculpe, cree que mi hermana... -susurro, con tono preocupado a esta.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. -Dijo antes de retirarse.

* * *

¿Y que les pareció?

Si hay algún error ortográfico, me disculpo...

 **Gracias a las Review de:**

 **Hoshizora6680 :** Gracias por tu comentario y por darle una oportunidad. Muchas gracias. Lo se, es difícil, pero con el apoyo de uno basta. Pero mas es apenas estoy empezando.

 **krishellsolis :** Me alegro de que te gustara. Posiblemente... hay que ser pacientes.

 **Maki nyan :** Gracias.

Muchas gracias. Lo que me sorprende es que a alguien le guste como escribo, me alegro, pero igual tratare de mejorar. Tratare de subir cada semana, espero... Sean pacientes conmigo.

Sin mas que decir por el momento, hasta otro capitulo. Bay.


	3. Chapter 3 ¿La extinción de un clan?

Buenas, ¿Cómo estan?

Bien, por ahora no tengo mucho que decir, asi que, les dejo para que puedan leer.

 **DESCLEMIER:** Love Live no me pertenece...

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 3 .- ¿La extinción de un clan? parte 1...**_

Era sábado por la tarde, Kotori y su madre se habían quedado platicando en el comedor, por su parte Umi se hallaba con Nozomi en lo que era la biblioteca.

-Nozomi-san, ¿que te paso en el rostro? -pregunto con preocupación Umi, ya que esta traía un corte en diagonal de uno centímetro en el pómulo derecho.

-Solo Nozomi. Esto, no es nada. Bien, primero, retírate los lentes. -dijo mientras se los quitaba.

-Espera y como voy a ver. -replico umi, mientras se los trataba quitar.

-Puedes ver sin ellos. Kyudo... -menciono con voz firme Nozomi y chasqueo los dedos.

-¿Kyu... eh... puedo ver mejor. -dijo tras abrir los ojos.

-Sí, nuestra vista es muy buena. De macizada, creo que te pusieron un hechizo para reducirlo y te dieron los lentes para, que "vieras bien"

-…

-Parte dos, no me interrumpas. -dijo mostrando una mirada amenazante antes de continuar.- La rama familiar de este clan se divide de la siguiente forma:

Los Sonoda son la cabeza de las dos familias mas importantes en su campo, en estos 8,000 años. Nuestra familia esta integrada por nuestro padre, la mayor de sus hijas soy yo Nozomi _Sonoda.-_ dijo con cierto enojo en este.-la siguiente es Yoshikino... aunque preferiblemente dile Yohane. -dijo con un suspiro, recordando la actitud de la mencionada.- y tu eres la menor Umi. Mas tu eres la que se quedara con el trono. -dijo sin mostrar importancia a este hecho.

Los Kousaka son guerreros, guardines y soldados de los Sonoda. El señor Kousaka es la cabeza de esta y el que acompaña a padre, Honoka se encarga de nosotras, y Yukiho es su segunda al mando. Ellos tienen a su disposición a los Koizumi, su suministro de sangre y sirvientes; en este caso Hanayo es el suministro de ellas dos.

La segunda familia con igual de importancia son los Nishikino, encargados de estrategia y análisis, además de suministrarnos sangre de cierto tipo, ya que tienen un hospital a su cargo; el señor y la señora son los que dan la cara a mi padre, su hija Maki acompaña a Honoka y Yukiho, por su parte Riko se la pasa con Yohane por petición de ella. A su disposición están los Hoshizora... los cuales son mitad humano y vampiro, ya que la mayoría de ellos fueron convertidos un poco antes de morir, convertidos por los últimos señores de esta familia, hoy en día las únicas sobrevivientes de esta son sus hijas Rin y Hanamaru, este se encarga de tener vigilado a ciertos tipos de vampiros, son nuestros "espías".

Vaya, no pensé que algún día tendría que explicar eso.- mustio por lo bajo, antes de tomar un vaso el cual contiene un liquido rojo.- Preguntas .-dijo con cierto fastidio ya que suponía cuales eran.

-¿Si tu eres la mayor, por que heredo yo el reino?¿Algún día conoceré a Yohane? ¿te molesta el apellido de la familia? -pregunto con cierto lentitud, ya que temía el como reaccionaria esta.

-Ya que eres la mas joven de todas, la edad máxima para que tomemos el mando es 2,000 años, pero el nunca quiso abandonar su puesto cuando llegamos a esa edad y el tiempo no se detiene.

-¿Cuantos años tienes? -pregunto con asombro.

-No me interrumpas... por ahora no necesitas saberlo, si la quieres conocer, tienes que entender que ella esta un poco desorientada... así que no te lo recomiendo, pero la veras en comidas o eventos importantes, que por lo que esta sucediendo, seguro no esta muy lejos el próximo. -dijo con cierto fastidio.- Lo del apellido, es algo que no puedo decir sin la presencia y permiso de padre, así que lo siento, pero no puedo contestar. -dijo inclinándose un poco desde la silla donde estaba.

-… -Umi no sabia que decir ante la ultima respuesta.

-Aparte de nosotros, existe un clan mas los Takami, que actualmente es gobernado por la hija menor Chika, ya que los demás miembros de la familia fue asesinada. Razon por la cual Yohane no esta aquí al igual que Riko están con ella.

-¿Por quien...? -pregunto con miedo, ya que de alguna forma sabia lo que diría y muchos de sus recuerdos ya eran mas claros.

-Los lobos, culpables de la extinción de un clan entero, como lo fue los Watanabe.

-¿Y como es...

-Nozomi-sama, me han dicho que le informe de la próxima junta que dará inicio a las 12:00 de esta noche. Igual usted, Umi-sama. Hanayo ya prepara sus ropas. -dijo Yukiho desde la puerta del lugar.

-Regla uno Umi, no hables durante las reuniones de este estilo. Por seguridad las hijas llevamos velo, a menos de ser la cara de la familia. -dijo parándose y disponiéndose a salir del lugar.- Yukiho, ya le dijiste a Honoka.

-Si solo llevo a su habitación a la señorita Umi y también dispondré de mi Uniforme.

-Sabes si aceptaron los clanes de los canes. -pregunto con cierta alegría.

-No, esa información no se me a proporcionado. El lugar es xxx para evitar algún roce innecesario entramos por el lado derecho, las insignias que nos diferencian en esta ocasión ya están en sus habitaciones. -decía Yukiho, como si aquello fuera un informe.

-Gracias. -dijo nozomi para dirigirse a su habitación.

-Yukiho... -hablo umi, quien hasta el momento iba atrás de ellas.

-Si, mi señora. -dijo parandose de golpe y volteando a ver.

-Bueno, me podría explicar mejor de que va esta reunión. -mientras seguía caminando.

-Bien, como habrá escuchado los ataques entre los clanes a aumentado, esto desde hace un tiempo a molestado a los Sonoda, pero; nosotros al igual que ellos, estamos bajo un tratado. El consejo se ha enterado y quiere arreglar esto. -Dijo mientras abría las puertas y cedía paso a la habitación de la peliazul.

-¿Consejo...? -pregunto con curiosidad.

-Para llevar armonía entre nuestra especie, la de los lobos y los humanos, se formo un pequeño consejo, de cada uno, algunos son viejos, excepto claro esta la de los humanos, que ha cambiado de cara mas no de apellido.

-¿? -Umi no entendía del todo la organización de esto. Pero le sorprendió que algo asi existiera y apenas notara los ataques.

-Me retiro, Hanayo ayúdala. -dijo saliendo del lugar.

-Si. -fue lo único que dijo antes de retirarle la ropa.

-EHHH, espera...

* * *

En algún lugar en medio de aquel bosque se encontraba un edificio que aun viéndose pequeño por fuera, al entrar podías ver que era el triple de grande, este contaba con cuatro entradas en cada uno de sus lados,

Del lado de los canes se encontraba ya presentes los clanes ayase y Kurosawa. Al frente de estos se hallaba una rubia con faciales extrajeras, muy bella según todos los presentes, a su lado derecho su hermana quien traía su rostro cubierto, mas su cabellera dorada. Del lado izquierdo de Eli se encontraba la mayor de los Kurosawa Dia y a su lado, su hermana que como la otra princesa tenia su rostro cubierto y solo dejaba ver su cabellos rojizos.

Por su parte, del lado de los vampiros ya se hallaban presentes los Sonoda. El padre era quien daba la cara, una pelimorada se encontraba del lado derecho de este, una peliazul que para muchos de los presentes resultaba extraña y trae duda en la mayoría de los presentes se encontraba sentada tras de aquel hombre.

Tras estos se encontraban sus guardianes de cada uno. Excepto por una pelinaranja y pelirroja, quienes habían salido tras escoltar a sus amos hasta el lugar, para buscar a Yukiho y Riko, de paso al clan Takami ya que era extraño que el miembro actual no llegara a tiempo.

* * *

-Yoshikino-sama, agáchese... -dijo una pelirroja de ojos morados y cabello hasta los hombros.

-Soy Yohane –replico con cierto enojo la mencionada.

-Mi señora, no es momento para esto, por favor, tenemos que retirarnos. -dijo Honoka, mientras cargaba a una pelinaranja mas suave que el suyo, inconsciente en sus brazos.

-Espera, ¿Y Riko? - preguntaran Yohane y Maki al mismo tiempo.

-Ella ya es grande, vamos... -dijo lo mas segura que pudo.

-No crees eso. El clan Takami... a muerto y crees que dejare a mi hermana. -replico Maki, quien retaba con la mirada a Honoka.

-Ella todavía no muere. -dijo mostrando a la chica en sus brazos.- Además...

-Sabes que, no necesito tu permiso... -dijo dando la vuelta para volver.- Tu siempre lo haces por Yukiho... ¿no? - dijo antes de darse impulso de un salto.- lo hacia el por ti... -susurrando esto ultimo.

-Maki... -intentando detenerla, mas ya no podía.- Mi señora, cree poder llegar hasta el sitio de reunión, con ella, para que los Nishikino le atiendan... -dijo lo mas tranquila que pudo.

-Claro. Promete que la traerás... -pregunto con los ojos con algunas lagrimas.

-Así será, no se olvide de su velo y esto... -decía extendiéndole, las cosas.

-asentir.-

Sin mas, cada una tomo su camino. Yohane, se coloco las cosas y lo mas rápido que podía corría, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a llevar a alguien. Llego y sin pensarlo mucho entro al lugar por la primera puerta que vio...

* * *

La reunió había dado inicio, lobos, vampiros y necrófagos hablaban, con la madre de Kotori _(¿Alguien sabe como se llama?)_ y con una joven de 17 rubia. Parecía que mucho se había arreglado, mas cuando resolvían algo, preguntas surgían para las 2 humanas presentes. En eso del lado de los lobos todos se pusieron en guardia.

-A, E, k ... huelen eso. -pregunto una pelijenjibre.

-Si... vampiro... -dijeron sacando sus armas.

-¿Ayase y Kurosawa, que sucede? -pregunto con cierta preocupación Mary, al ver la posición que sus guardianes tomaron.

-Vampiro... -atinaron a decir las dos cabezas, antes de voltearse.

-Tranquilas, seguro se equivocaron...

Antes de poder terminar, entro con rapidez y esquivando lo mejor que pudo lo que parecía un ataque, Yoshikino cayo dentro del centro de aquel lugar. Recuperándose un poco, se alzo velozmente y buscaba con la vista donde se encontraban los suyos. Todos en la sala estaba sorprendidos, por aquella entrada, al instante de reconocerla, Nozomi se fue sobre ella...

-¿Hermana...? -pregunto algo incomoda por usar aquel termino, mientras veía las heridas que traía.- Takami Chika... ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Señores N, por favor atiéndanla... -dijo volteando su vista a ellos.

-Vamos... -dijo nozomi, ayudándola a pararse.

-Enseguida... -menciono el hombre, que llegaba a ella.

-No, ella... no lo logro. -dijo por lo bajo la pelimorada, mas fue oído por los presentes. Mientras se empezaba a evaporar esta.

-No... -dijo empezando a llorar, cosa que notaron todos al ver caer estas al suelo.- Ustedes... -cambiando su tono a uno lleno de furia, y sin mas lanzándose sobre Dia.- Tu clan... ataco de la nada... ¿Por qué?... -dijo para lanzarle un golpe por el cuello.

Tsubasa, solo esperaba para sujetarle del brazo y rompérselo si lo hacia, mas no paso, delante se había colocado Nozomi, quien había recibido el golpe. En la parte inferior izquierdo, sin decir nada, solo atino a abrazar a su hermana con fuerza, transmitiendo calidez a esta y provocando un torrente de lagrimas. Se giro con cuidado sin soltarla.

-Una disculpa del clan sonoda. Por favor guarden sus armas.- dijo inclinándose un poco.- _Padre_ nos retiraremos por esta vez primero...

-Papa... mama... -grito una pelirroja hasta la mitad de la espalda.- han herido a... Hermana.

-¿Cómo?... - preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Querida, ve a revisarle. -dijo el hombre a cosa de nada.

-¿Qué esta pasando, clan Kurosawa?... -pregunto el hombre de ojos cafés.

-No se de que hablan, no hemos tenido nada que ver. -contesto con molestia la pelinegra, en la que todos tenían la vista.

-Minami-san, Ohara-san, ¿no piensan decir nada? -replico el hombre.

-Esperen un momento, ¿Clan Kurosawa esa es su respuesta definitiva? -pregunto la peligris.

-Asi es. -afirmo, mientras se alzaba de golpe.

-¿Ayase? -pregunto la rubia, viendo a esta.

-Nosotros no tenemos que ver. Como hemos dicho a lo largo de esta reunión. No tenemos nada que ver en nada de esto. -dijo con voz tranquila, sin ver a ninguno de los presentes.

-En otras ocasiones, esa respuesta seria suficiente, pero considerando que hace alrededor de casi 10 años, se perdió a la señora del clan Sonoda, y el clan Watanabe por completo. Ahora la ultima de los Takami ha muerto, se hará una investigación. Espero podamos contar con su ayuda Lord Reach. -dijo con voz tranquila la representante de los Ohara.

-¿Nosotros? -pregunto el hombre que encabeza a los Necrófagos.

-Ya que son los únicos que no se tienen participación en estas guerras. Nos gustaría contar con su ayuda. -decía Minami, mientras lo veía a los ojos.

-Claro. Cuente con nosotros. -dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza.

-No me basta con esta respuesta. -replico el señor Sonoda, dando un golpe a la mesa, el cual resonó en todo el lugar.

-Por ahora esta reunión entrara en pausa hasta, saber que esta pasando. -dijeron ambas humanas.- Pedimos que ambos clanes esperen a la siguiente reunión. Por favor no terminen con su especie por esto, no sin saber que esta sucediendo.

Sin mas ambos fueron retirados y guiados por Necrófagos hacia sus terrenos.

* * *

-HONOKA-SAN -grito un hombre completamente enfurecido.

-Si mi señor... -dijo mirándole a los ojos.

-Su deber es proteger hasta el fin a los lideres. El ultimo miembro de la familia Takami ha muerto. ¿Por qué se quedaron atrás? -preguntaba, mientras esta se alzaba de la camilla donde era revisada.

-Fue mi decisión, Maki y Riko seguían peleando, tenia que ayudarles. -dijo con mirada segura, mas por dentro sabia que esto terminaría mal.

-Pudiste ofrecerle tu sangre a ella y no hubiera muerto, o cargarla para llegar mas rápido.-dando las opciones que eran mejor opción y ella lo sabia.

-Recibiré el castigo que se me imponga. -dijo mientras se inclinaba.

-Deberías morir hoy aquí mismo. No has dejado de cometer fallo tras fallo en este tiempo. -decía el hombre que agarraba de la funda la funda de esta su espada.

-si eso es, tomare con firmeza el castigo que mi señor imponga. -respondió con calma, mas el llanto amenazaba con salir.

El hombre puso fuerza al agarre y la lanzo para que diera directo en el corazón de esta; el padre de esta no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión, pero lo único que hizo fue agarrar a su hija menor para que no interfiriera. Por su parte Nozomi, quería salvarle, mas su padre le dijo que sufriría el mismo destino que fuera de ahora en adelante; así que sin mas, solo se quedo parada.

-Padre. -hablo por fin Umi, lo mas firme y segura que pudo.

-Si. -dijo al momento, mas no volteo su vista a quien le llamaba.

-Podrías perdonarle... -dijo mientras se acercaba.

-Estoy siendo responsable de mis actos, Umi-sama, por favor no...

-Caya. Honoka, Nozomi, Yohane y Riko a la sala de reuniones. AHORA.

No tuvo que repetirlo, ya que al instante estas salieron casi corriendo al lugar indicado.

-Yukiho, te pido que lleves a descansar a umi a su recamara. No salgan de ahí. -dijo el hombre que seguía el camino que tomaron las chicas antes.

* * *

-Siempre consigues que una de mis hijas abogue por ti, Honoka-san. -dijo mientras entraba.

-Mi señor, yo solo hago la labor de protegerles. -dio Honoka como respuesta al comentario de este.

-Parece que funciona. Mas lo único que he visto en estos años es que te has vuelto débil y si no fuera por alguna de ellas, tu fin hubiera llegado hace mucho. -decían mientras tomaba asiento.- Mi esposa confiaba en ti, por eso te encargo a Umi... no soy un hombre que cambie de elección, agradece a Umi después. -dando unos sorbos a una copa que hacia poco había vaciado sangre en el.- Tu castigo será, que no puedes beber sangre de tu sirviente por un mes...

-Pero padre, el tiempo máximo para estar sin tomar sangre y no caer en la locura son 2 semanas . -dijo Yohane, sin si quiera pedir permiso.

-Lo se, pero tengo entendido que hay un entrenamiento que toman los Kousaka, para eso, ¿o me equivoco? -dijo agitando un poco la copa.- Pasando a la siguiente, Nozomi, hace cuanto que no vas a la escuela, mil o mil quinientos años.

-Mil, ¿por? -dijo con cierto enojo, ya que suponía a donde iba la conversación.

-Hablare con minami-san para que entres a la escuela, por tu apariencia, supongo que te pondrían en el ultimo año escolar. Iras sin peros, vigilaras y cuidaras a tu hermana, aun si es acosta de tu vida. -dijo con cierta burla.- claro, de paso aprenderás algo de este mundo actual, que es lo que te gusta.- sin quitar la sonrisa, paso de nuevo su vista a Honoka.- Espero que esto no sea mencionado a mi hija, y que de ahora en adelante no se involucren mas de lo necesario. No dudo que también nos empiecen a vigilar a nosotros, no vayan a hacer nada estúpido o que llame la atención. Pueden irse. -dijo señalándolas.- Yohane y Riko deseo saber que paso exactamente en el terreno de los Takami...

Fue lo ultimo que oyeron antes de que las puertas se cerraran a las espaldas de Honoka y Nozomi. Ambas se vieron unos minutos y sin decir palabra alguna, atinaron a dar media sonrisa y seguir sus camino.

-A las 8a.m. llevaremos un pequeño entrenamiento, mi señora para que pueda empezar a controlar sus habilidades mejor. -dijo Honoka mientras abría las puertas.- Minami-san, ¿puedo hablar con usted? -dijo la ojiazul, a su amiga peligris.

-Honoka-chan, puedes decirme por mi nombre... -dijo para dar una risa nerviosa.

-Kotori-san, ¿puedes? -dijo con cierto tono frió.

-Si... -dijo con duda, ya que no se acostumbraba a la actitud seria de esta.

-Acompáñame...

* * *

He aquí el capitulo 3... espero sea de su agrado. Unas pequeñas aclaraciones esto se centra principalmente en las musas, los personajes de Aquors fueron agregados por un complemento pequeño que necesitaba. Me esfuerzo lo mejor que puedo para que sea entendible y coherente... espero no haberme equivocado en algo...

 **Gracias a la Review de:**

 **Caher19Hyuga :** Gracias por comentar, me alegro que sea de tu agrado. Que mal, pero espero cuando tengas tiempo, no te olvides de este...

Gracias también a los que siguen esta historia y los que la marcaron como favorita aunque apenas vaya en los primeros capítulos. me disculpo si hay errores ortográficos.

 _ **Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos.**_

Sin mas por el momento, hasta otro capitulo. Bay.


	4. Chapter 4 Revelaciones

Hola, ¿Cómo están?

 _ **Me disculpo si hay algún error ortográfico...**_

Sin mucho que decir en este momento, les dejo para que puedan leer... nos vemos abajo...

 _ **DESCLEMIER: Love Live no me pertenece...**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 4.- Revelaciones...**_

-Muy bien, declaramos que oficialmente de hoy en adelante, la paz reinara entre nuestras especies; Humanos, Vampiro, Lobos y Necrófagos de ahora en adelante se ayudaran... -dijeron al mismo tiempo las cabezas de cada especie.

 _#: Ese fue el decreto que se dio a conocer hace ya 10,000 años._

-Sonoda, ¿algo que decir?

-Yo, agradezco esta unión, ya que con el tiempo hemos perdido gran parte de nuestra población por estas guerras, así que, me alegra y espero que esto perdure. -decía el líder de los Sonoda en esos momentos.

* * *

 _ **Hoy en día...**_

En un bosque en donde el ambiente es oscuro, seco y áspero se ve como una pequeña luz aparecía de este cayeron 8 chicas. Una de estas aun adolorida se levanto par revisar a las demás, pero de la nada alguien se le había tirado encima causando que cayera de nuevo.

-¿Honoka-san...? -preguntaba una pelijengibre mientras, se quitaba de encima de esta.

-Si, ¿Cómo has estado, Tsubasa-san? -Afirmo con cierto tono molesto, mientras se levantaba del piso. Para luego tallarse la cabeza.

-Alguien me puede explicar que ha pasado... -grito un pelinegra que se encontraba perdida, al no reconocer el lugar donde estaba y alejándose de todos los presentes.

-Eso quisiera saber yo, enana ¿como has obtenido esas cosas? -decía señalando las pistola de plata en su mano y al cinturón que cargaba algunas estacas y cruz de plata.

-¿Y tu, eres uno de ellos? ¿Todas son vampiros? -decía al señalar a las demás presentes.

-Yo pregunte primero. -dijo ladeando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos.

-Chicas, no es momento de peleas. -Dijo Umi llamando la atención de todas.- Podrían...

-Eli~chii, ¿Cómo estas? -decía con tono cantarín Nozomi mientras corría a esta.

-Sonoda-san no me llames así... -hablo con cierto enfado la rubia, mientras evitaba la mirada y ponía su mano par evitar que se acercara mas.

-Mi nombre es Nozomi. -mustio con rabia, paro de insistir y con una cara de pocos amigos, que puso de punta a muchas de los presentes, se puso cerca de Umi.

-Ayase-sama... sabe que no le gusta que le digan así. -Reprocharon Honoka y Tsubasa, después de suspirar.

-Lo se... -suspiro- Me disculpo, Nozomi... he tenido mejores días, ¿y tu? -decía con un leve sonrojo.

Cosa que no era notoria gracias a que el lugar era oscuro, aun asi, evitaba la mirada.

-Bien. -dijo cortante.- Kotori-chan ¿Dónde estamos? -pregunto a la peligris, ya que su humor no se calmaba tan fácil.

-No lo se... -decía con miedo por el aura que emanaba.

-Oigan. -Exclamo Nico.- Podrían decirme, ¿Cómo termine aquí con ustedes?

-Te dije que te fueras. -Le replico Maki.- Pero para ser un cazador, has de a ver querido presumir. -Con enojo hablo.

-Escucha tomate, odio ser esto... pero prometí llevar estas cosas "para defenderme". No fue para lucirme. -Bufo Nico antes de cruzarse de brazos y evitar ver a todas.

-Esto será difícil. -comento en voz bajo Honoka.- Escuchen si quieren salir con vida de aquí, tendrán que dejar de lado las peleas. -Hablaba con voz decidida y autoritaria.- Creo saber donde estamos, por eso les pido que se ayuden y dejen sus diferencias, este lugar no solo alberga criaturas... si no, que cuenta con ciertas zonas para engañar o llevar a alguien a la locura... -Honoka, sintió un leve mareo y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba en los brazos de Tsubasa.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto con preocupación, mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en el piso.

-Hehe... necesito sangre... eso es todo. - dijo con dificultad, ya que parecía que se contuviera a algo.

-Has perdido mucha... -comento Tsubasa al notar que sus ropas no eran rojas si no que era la sangre de esta.

-Hanayo, mejor ayúdala. -Pidió Maki.

-No creo poder, rin esta aquí y eso... -Balbuceaba la castaña.

-No me molesta, no quiero perder a una hermana mas, por la locura y menos en un lugar así. -Rin, le dedico una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Locura, no has bebido sangre... desde cuando? -Miraba con furia Tsubasa, buscando una explicación al comentario de la anterior.

-Hace un mes... he roto mi récord... -Pequeñas risitas débiles acompañaron aquel comentario.

-Espera, ¿Por qué? -Pregunto con enfado.

-Nada en particular. -dijo desviando la mirada.

-No mientas. Otra vez fue por ese... -intento hablar Tsubasa.

-Tsu... -la llamo con enfado.- es mi amo, ten cuidado con lo que dices. -Dijo mostrando su mirada un poco mas amenazadora.

-Deberías dejar de defenderlo, le divierte convertir tu apellido en... -Reclamaba Tsubasa, mas de nuevo fue interrumpida.

-¿Se que tal vez sea estúpido o arruine el momento... pero no los lobos son enemigos? -pregunto con mucha duda la peliazul, con un semblante serio y confundido.

-Veras umi... este odio no existió hasta hace unos 20 años -menciono Nozomi. -Cuando...

-Cuando mi padre desapareció... -Completo Eli, quien estaba impaciente y enojada.

-Y empeoro el día en que _tu y madre_ murieron. -A completo Nozomi, con un tono de desinterés...

-Eh... -Exclamo Umi con confusión

-Eli y Tsubasa al igual que muchos lobos son amigos de años. -Comento Maki, quien jugaba con un mechón de su cabello. -Umi-sama y Nozimi-sama me ayudan a detener a Rin. -pidió después de tomar sus piernas.

-¿Para que...? -pregunto Umi, quien agarro de los brazos a esta.

-Rin-chan. -Exclamo Nozomi antes de abrazarle

-Creo que tendremos mucho tiempo para explicar después.-Respondió por fin Maki a la peliazul.- Ayase-sama... puede detener a Tsubasa

-Si lo se. -Se limito a decir la rubia.

-Honoka, bebe ahora. -Ordeno Maki.

-Pero... -No continuo al ver la mirada fulminante de todos a los que conocía.- Bien...

* * *

 _ **Unas horas antes...**_

Había pasado un mes desde la muerte del ultimo miembro de la Familia Takami, las cosas habían estado calmadas, y regresaban a su "normalidad"…

Era miércoles y las clases habían terminado; Maki se encontraba en las escaleras esperando a que Nozomi y Umi bajaran para escoltarlas. Cuando parecía que todo iba bien, algo alerto los sentidos de esta..

-Maki-chan... -Grito una chica que venia corriendo.

-suspirar.- No otra vez... -mustio con fastidio la pelirroja.

-Vaya no pensé que fueras popular... Ma~ki~chan... -dijo con burla la pelimorada, que se aparecía a sus espaldas.

-No juegue conmigo... -dijo con enfado la "menor"

-Hoy si saldrás conmigo, Maki-chan. -decía con determinación una pelinegra bajita.- oh, tu eres la nueva... -Comento al ver a Nozomi.

-Toujo Nozomi. -Completo mientras le extendía la mano.- Ni~co~chii... -diciendo esto ultimo en tono cantarín.

-Soy Yazawa Nico, así que no me digas así, mujer pechugona. -dijo con mirada seria.

-No, me gusta mas el que escogí yo... -menciono mientras le giñaba el ojo y le mostraba la lengua.

-Mira … -intento hablar Nico, más fue jalada por Nozomi.

-Si consigo que Maki-chan, acepte salir contigo. Me dejaras decirte así. -susurro en el oído de la bajita y tras pensarlo un poco, esbozando una sonrisa de incrédula hablo por fin.

-Esta bien, quiero ver como lo haces. -Bufo dándole "luz verde" a que lo intentara.

-Corre... -susurro Honoka al oído de Maki.

-¿Por qué... -se detuvo tras dar un levé brinco y dar un grito.

Nozomi se había escabullido atrás de esta, y le había agarrado de los pechos, mientras los jugaba, acompañada de un aura morada y una sonrisa malvada hablo.- Maki, hoy saldrás con Nicochii, a donde ella quiera, ¿verdad?

-Nozomi, podrías soltarla... eso es indecente. No era mas fácil decirle, Maki, saldrás con NIco-sempai a donde ella quiera, hoy. -replico una peliazul que recién llegaba acompañada de una peligris.

-Nozomi- _sempai_ suélteme... -replicaba Maki, quien intentaba zafarse.

-Estoy segura, que con solo habérselo pedido, así como umi-chan hubiera aceptado. -dijo Honoka antes de empezar a caminar.

-¿Te vas ya? -preguntaron Umi y Kotori al mismo tiempo.

-Si, tengo que hacer algo. -dio como respuesta antes de desaparecer.

-Vaya si corre rápido. -dijo por lo bajo Nico.- Bien, Maki-chan ¿saldrás conmigo? -pregunto segura de que diría que no, cosa que le dolería, pero no quería perder contra la nueva.

-Si, ya que Umi- _sempai_ lo pidió amablemente. Iré. -dijo con cierto tono de fastidio e "indiferencia", mas aun estaba roja por lo que Nozomi le había hecho.

-¿Y yo que...? -preguntaba fingiendo un puchero la pelimorada.

-Nozimi-sempai, me podría acompañar a mi y Kotori. Por favor. -decía umi para que les dejara un rato a las otras.

* * *

-Honoka-tono, ¿esta aquí? -preguntaba una chica castaña, mientras daba un brinco al árbol frente a ella.

-Hola, Hanayo... te he dicho que no me digas así. Sin honoríficos. -decía con cierto nerviosismo la pelinaranja.

-Es por eso que no ha bebido sangre de mi. -decía con tono triste.- Disculpe si he cometido algún error... -Pedía mientras se inclinaba.

-No para nada, es solo que no tengo ganas de... -No pudo terminar de excusarse.

-Pero, si no lo hace puede caer en locura. -Le recordó con miedo.

-Por ahora no lo necesito. Ve con Yukiho, yo cuidare a sus majestades. -dijo con la mejor expresión que podía poner, ya que si necesitaba de su sirviente, pero nadie debí saber que era un castigo... y que le habían aumentado dos semanas mas.

-Como ordene. -dijo para retirarse, aunque no quería, pero debía obedecer.

-Honoka-chan, nya... -dijo una voz tras ella.- Sabes que se preocupa por ti. -dijo para salir de algún lado una chica con el mismo color de cabello de esta, solo que mas corto y con cierto aspecto felino.

-Lo se, Rin...-suspiro pesado.- ¿Algo nuevo? -dijo con mas seriedad.

-Los lobos están incomodos por estar en vigilancia, pero he hecho lo que me has pedido. -decía mientras sacaba un papel de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.- en las ultimas semanas, los Ayase no se han movido mas de lo necesario de sus terrenos. Además de que al buscar rastro de lo que llegaría a quedar de estos tras morir en los escenarios de las ultimas peleas... no existe.

-Lo sabia, Hanamaru los esta vigilando a ello, te has logrado comunicar con ella... -De nuevo fue interrumpida por una chica que pasaba de árbol en árbol hasta ellas.

-Aquí estoy, perdón por llegar tarde... zura-dijo antes de caer, al posicionar mal sus pies en la rama.

Mas Honoka había logrado agarrarla. -¿Quién hizo esto? -pregunto al ver las flechas que traía en el abdomen las cuales eran dos y una en su pierna.

-Me detectaron... -decía con dificultad.

-Te sacare esto, primero. -dijo para en cuestión de segundo sacar cada una.- ¿Los kurosawa...? ¿pero como...? -pregunto tras dejarla apoyarse en el árbol de donde había bajado. Pues las flechas tenían el emblema de la Familia.

-No, es como lo dijiste los enemigos son ellos... -dijo señalando atrás de ellas.- Lo siento... Zura. Me siguieron... Zura -empezando a evaporarse.

-Hanamaru... oye, Honoka-chan. -decía con unas pequeñas lagrimas.- Debo llevarla a...

-No hay tiempo... Lo siento Rin, pero la prioridad es evitar que ellos lleguen a alguna de ellas. -dijo mostrando a esta lo que se acercaba.

-Pero... -Quería replicar.

-Busca sus apuntes, necesito saber que averiguo. Ahora. -decía mientras atacaba a los primeros que se acercaban.

* * *

La " _cita_ " transcurría normal, aunque por dentro el dolor no dejaba a Maki, ya que todavía no se curaba del todo. Por fuera solo sonreía ante los comentarios de su sempai. Desde que había entrado; le conoció, había chocado con ella por accidente, y tras decirse algunas cosas, ya que ninguna cedía a pedir disculpas, siguieron sus caminos.

Pero desde hacia unos meses atrás, tras salvar a Nico de una situación algo peligrosa y ese miso día horas antes de una vergonzosa, no importaba cuanto hiciera por pelear la pelirroja, la pelinegra solo le veía con unos ojos que quien sabe como rayos formaron un corazón acompañados de una gran sonrisa embobada. La mayoría del tiempo...

-Maki-chan... -hablo mostrando cierto enfado en su voz la bajita.

-si. -dijo con el mismo.

-Ríndete. -decía con una mirada asesina al aparato frente a ella.

-Nunca. -replico, sin perder de vista lo importante en esos momentos.

Habían parada en un Arcade donde se pusieron a jugar e iban a la par.

-No, pensé que una princesa supiera jugar muy bien esto. -decía sin perder la mira de su objetivo.

-Gracias por el cumplido enana, pero no conseguirás distraerme. -Dijo con burla Maki, después de presionar el gatillo de la pistola de plástico que tenia.

-A quien llamas enana, Tomate con patas. -dijo soltando el arma del juego para confrontarla.

-Perdiste... -dijo dejando el arma.- Ahora, quien te crees para decirme así.

En una mesa del área de comida, se encontraban platicando tres chicas en tono moderado.

-suspiro- No creo que deba contarte eso. -Negaba por quinta vez la chica con una delantera, que conseguía que uno que otro chico le viera, cosa que la irritaba.

-Umi-chan, deberías dejarlo ya. -Pedía una peligris, que sonreia nerviosa.

-Kotori... -dijo con cierta resignación.- ¿A dónde habrá ido Honoka? -Pregunto, para por fin cambiar la conversación.

-Ella a de estar por ahí. -respondió con cierta seriedad Nozomi.

-Si nos tiene que vigilar, podría haber venido. ¿no? -dijo con cierta inocencia Kotori.

-Es mejor cuando puedes ver desde varios ángulos. Además no debemos mas que vigilarlas. Posiblemente este en algún árbol no muy lejos. -decía Maki con indiferencia, mientras tomaba asiento a lado de su _sempai_.

-Ara... ¿Por qué tan seria...? No te estas divirtiendo con Nicochii. -decía con burla Nozomi.

-Nozomi-sama... -intento replicar la pelirroja, mas fue interrumpida por Hanayo que entraba al lugar.

-Esto es malo... -dijo con preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa Hanayo? -pregunto Maki, acercándose a ella.

-Honoka no ha querido tomar... -fue silenciada por Maki, al poner su mano en la boca de esta.

-Supongo lo que sigue, y no creo que sea bueno decirlo en voz alta. -le dijo, mientras la llevaba para que tomara asiento.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Maki, y Nico-sempai? -pregunto Kotori.

-Fue a por algo de tomar y comer, pero me quite de la mesa donde le esperaba. No creo que me este buscando...

-Maki-chan, porque me dejas así... -replico Nico.- Hola de nuevo... nos están siguiendo -dijo con cierta frialdad a las presentes.- Vaya a ti no te había visto, ¿Quién eres? -dijo extendiendo la mano.

-Yo... -de repente callo, y cuando empezó ha hablar de nuevo no pareciera su voz.- Nozomi-sama, Umi y kotori-chan tienen que irse ya, Maki necesito ayuda... -decía "Hanayo" con dificultad.

-Honoka... -susurro Maki al entender que pasaba.- Es hora de irnos, ya –sin perder tiempo se levanto, y jalo a sus majestades.- Hanayo, lleva a Kotori. -Dijo cuando vio que recuperaba la compostura la castaña.

-¿A dónde crees que vas... -pregunto Nico que la sostenía de un brazo.

-Nico-sempai, necesitamos irnos... dejemos esto para... -cayo al notar que el silencio se apodero de golpe en el lugar. Seguido de esto, todo alrededor paso de colorido, cosas y personas... ha uno donde todo era negro.- Manténganse atrás de mi, Hanayo encárgate de atrás.

-Si. -respondió, mientras acataba la orden.

* * *

Fuera de una esfera de color negro, todos alrededor perecieron, y lugar solo reflejaba muerte... Honoka había llegado y acompañada de Rin, ambas peleaban por abrir aquello y rescatar a sus majestades.

-Nozomi-sama... Umi-sama –Gritaba Honoka, quien intentaba obtener respuesta.

- _TU..._ -Llamo la atención una voz ronca.

-¿Lord Reach, verdad? -pregunto poniéndose en guardia, al notar que se aparecía atrás de ella.- Rin encárgate de sacarlas de ahí.

-Si... -Se limito a decir.

- _QUIERES PELEAR CONTRA MI... BROMEAS, HACE CUANTO QUE NO TOMAS SANGRE...UNA SEMANA... UN MES..._ -mencionaba con burla.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver...? -pregunto con cierta frustración, ya que Rin había oído aquello.

-Honoka ¿es cierto...? -pregunto mientras rasguñaba.

- _ES CIERTO, PEQUEÑA... AHORA TE PARECE MORIR...TENGO UNA IDEA MEJOR, ACABARE CON ESAS INSIGNIFICANTES VAMPIROS Y HUMANOS... Y HARE QUE QUEDES COMO LA CAUSANTE... GRACIAS A LA LOCURA._

-Un error muy grande de su parte es creer que lo dejare. -decía lanzándose a el.

- _Y EL TUYO, CREER QUE LE GANARAS A UN LORD..._

La peli naranja con una velocidad extraordinaria se abalanzo sobre el logrando acertar dos golpe e lleno en puntos que ella creí podrían dañarlo, ella esperaba dañarlo aunque sea un poco pues sabia que no seria lo suficiente para vencerlo

"En el blanco!" pensó por un momento pero eso se desvaneció al ver al hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro como si hace un momento nada lo hubiera lastimado o siquiera tocarlo

"debo de retroc.." no concreto aquel pensamiento pues se dio cuenta que a una velocidad aun mayor que la suya el hombre la había golpeado repetidamente haciéndola escupir un rastro de sangre

aun en el aire después de esos golpes el hombre a un velocidad impresionante tomo la pierna de la oji azul que sin dudarlo ni por un segundo la azoto contra el suelo para dejarla tendida en este

-Kuh!- demonios, demonios, no debo ganarle, solo debo de romper esa esfera... pero a este paso enserio me va a matar

 _-NO DEBISTE ENTERARTE DE NUESTROS PLANES, RINDETE Y ACEPTA EL CASTIGO, PEQUEÑA SALVAJE... TU HERMANO FUE MEJOR CONTRICANTE_ \- Dijo el hombre en un tono divertido por la ventaja que tenia sobre mi

-El no tiene nada que ver ahora!- levantándose a una velocidad incluso mayor a la que antes se había movido logro abalanzarce a el y sin mas darle un golpe de lleno en el rostro derribándolo como consecuencia de este

En ese instante aquella burbuja desapareció, y se veía la cara de sorpresa y horror de la mayoría de las encerradas.

-Kayochin. -menciono con alegría Rin, para luego lanzarse sobre los labios de esta.

-Rin-chan... -dijo con alivio en su voz.- No deberías estar vigilando a... ¡HONOKA! -exclamo al ver como era atravesada en el abdomen. Impactando de nuevo al piso.

-Kotori... -Hablo con dificultad Honoka .- recuerdas lo que te dije... lo que te enseño tu madre.

-Nozomi, ¿Por qué no sana la herida? -pregunto Umi, a quien se le empezaba a notar preocupada.

-Eso pasa cuando, dejamos de beber sangre. -dijo con seriedad, mientras se acercaba a Kotori.- Honoka te refieres a los hechizos.

-Si, hay que transpórtanos... ahora... preparen a Kotori. -dijo levantándose con algo de lentitud y de nuevo se lanzo para ayudar a Maki.

-Nunca te cansas de hacerte heridas. -dijo con cierta ironía la pelirroja.- No has bebido, ¿verdad?... -dijo al notar que no paraba de sangrar.

-Luego hablamos, ayuda a Kotori con energía para salir de aquí. -pidió a la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué siempre te quedas con la diversión? -pregunto una pelimorada que se acerba.- Maki has lo que dijo, yo le cubriré la espalda a esta cabezota.

-Claro.

-Oigan. -Reprocho mientras esquivaba un ataque.- Nozomi-sama usted...

-No me contradigas, además _el_ dijo que de ser necesario mi vida tenia que darla no. -decía mientras golpeaba a uno de los Necrófagos que había aparecido para pelear por su lord.

-Pedí una vida normal, y me topo con esto... -Mustio Nico antes de unirse, no sin antes sacar de su mochila algunas cosas.

La pelea duro unos minutos mas, Maki jalo a Honoka, Rin a Nozomi y Hanayo a Nico para que estuvieran cerca ; y así, ellas también ser transportadas. Cuando empezaron a desaparecer el Lord dijo algunas palabras que tras decirlas un rayo choco con la nube que terminaba de rodear a las chicas. Esto causo un cambio en el lugar a donde tenían planeado escapar.

* * *

Eso nos regresa al principio... Honoka, después de que se le ordenara, bebió casi una hora de Hanayo; la castaña empezaba a perder fuerza, pues nunca antes había dado mas que porciones chicas a sus amas. Cuando termino con cuidado la recostó sobre sus piernas y finalmente soltaron a Rin, quien corrió hasta su prometida y antes de arrebatarla con cuidado, le proporciono a la pelinaranja un gran zarpazo en el rostro.

-Que quede claro, esto es por Hanamaru... no dije nada antes, por la situación, pero no creas que no estoy molesta. -Rin comentaba con ira y con algunas lagrimas.- Ella... -Fue interrumpida por el abrazo de Hanayo, quien trai en brazos.

-Llora, si lo necesitas... -Le dijo con tono dulce al oído Hanayo.

-Hanamaru, murió... -Comento antes de caer en un llanto la chica con apariencia felina.

-Vaya... cuando Ruby se entere, seguro también te golpee. -Dijo Eli, quien junto con Tsubasa ayudaban a levantarse a Honoka.

-Seguro dolerá, ya que también debe estar molesta por lo Chika. -Comento con una gota de sudor recorriendo su frente.

-Tsu... -Llamo Honoka a su... perdón a la pelijengibre. Quien después de ayudarle había tomado asiento en una piedra con una mirada triste y a la vez reflejando enojo.- Maki, Tsubasa y Nico; puedo hablar con ustedes. -Pidio con rudeza, mientras camina para alegarse.- Nozomi, Rin y Hanayo cuiden de Eli-sama, Kotori y Umi-sama.

* * *

 _-LORD REACH, TODO LISTO..._

 _-PEFECTO, MUY PRONTO SEREMOS LOS UNICOS QUE GOBERNARAN..._

 _-SERA MARAVILLOSO._

 _-SERA PERFECTO, DESPUES DE TANTOS AÑOS DE SER PACIENTES, LAS COSAS SE PONDRAN A FAVOR DE NOSOTROS LA UNICA ESPECIE FUERTE LOS NECROFAGOS..._

 _-JEFE, LA SEÑORA MINAMI DESEA VERLE..._

 _-DIGALE QUE PASE... PREPARENCE PARA LA FASE 2..._

* * *

 **Primero que nada, pido una disculpa por tardar... de verdad lo siento.**

 _¿Sobrevivirán todas? ¿Sabremos un poco del pasado? ¡¿NICO-CHAN... es una cazadora?! (En que me estoy metiendo... ¿?)_

Muy buenas, por fin recupere esto. Aunque no fue facil algunas cosas me entretuvieron como una de las escenas, a lo cual agradezco de corazón a **Hoshizora6680** me alegra que aceptara mi petición. Muchas gracias.

 **Pasemos a las Reviews :**

 **krishellsolis** **:** Gracias, me disculpo por la tardanza. Espero Espero te guste este capitulo.

 **:** Que emocion, gracias por comentar, me alegra que te agrade. De verdad lamento la demora, respecto a tu pregunta NO...¿ O SI? Este capitulo seguro la contesta.

 **jibriln.n** **:** R1.-Gracias, si en cada uno de todas mis series me esfuerzo para que sean buenos. Lamento causar una adiccion... R2.-Porfavor no mueras, aqui esta el cuatro, de verdad lamento la tardanza. Espero te guste.

 _ **Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos...**_

Una vez mas me disculpo por tardar, pero la inspiracion de este fic me abandono y el trabajo... sin mas por el momento. Bay.


	5. Chapter 5 Quiero saber mas

Hola, buenas noches...

 _-La soledad es mala amiga cuando..._ -Recibe una bofetada.

-No te había guardado ya... -suspira- Bueno, sin mucho que decir por el momento, me retiro para que puedan leer. Nos vemos abajo.

 **DESCLEMIER :** Love Live no me pertenece...

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 5: Quiero saber mas...**_

-Lord Reach gracias por encargarse de ella... -Dijo con frialdad una mujer de cabellera gris.

-LAMENTO SU PERDIDA. -Hablo "compasivo" el hombre que se encontraba sentado frente a la mujer.

-Parece que Sonoda-san no pensó en las situaciones futuras de tal acto. -Menciono con cierta rabia Minami.

-ME TEMO, QUE LO ENTENDERA CUANDO SE ENTERE DE LA PERDIDA DE SUS DOS HIJAS... EL ULTUMO MIEMBRO DE SANGRE REAL DE LOS HOSHIZORA Y PERMITIR QUE COBRARA VIDAS INOCENTES COMO LA DE SU HIJA. -Redactaba el hombre, que por dentro sonreía para si.

-Que problema, además con la cabeza de los Ayase perdida... -Comento después de suspirar con pesadez.

-QUIERE UNA GUERRA, QUE VIL, ESTE TRATADO ES LO MEJOR DE LAS ESPECIES COMO NOSOTROS EN ESTOS TIEMPOS... -Decía aunque el realmente no pensara en eso.- ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HARA? -Pregunto cruzando sus dedos y arqueando una ceja.

-Por ahora, volveré para hablar con mi esposo... -Por fin empezándose a notar un tono triste en su voz.- tratare esto mañana apropiadamente. -Dijo después de levantarse.

-LAMENTO NO HABER LLEGADO ANTES. -Se disculpaba de nuevo el Lord, que se levanto de inmediato y se acerco a la mujer.

-No es su culpa... -Ofreciendo una pequeña sonrisa.- gracias por decirme las cosas. -Agradeció apenas se había la puerta de aquella habitación.

-VAYA CON BIEN... -Sugirió el hombre, que ofrecía una leve sonrisa.

-Si. -Se limito a decir antes de llegar con quien le esperaba afuera.

Al momento de cerrar la puerta el hombre recupero su postura seria y oscura e instantes después apareció una sombra en el lugar.

-TODO LISTO. -Afirmo el hombre a esta.

-Si. -Dijo al instante.

-BIEN SONODA-SAN ESPERO CUMPLA TODO AL PIE DE LA LETRA. -Decía mientras regresaba a su asiento.

-Esto será divertido. -Comento esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-AL IMBECIL, QUE MANDO A LA SEÑORITA AYASE A LAS TIERRAS DEL DESTIERRO, ¿ESTA RECIBIENDO SU CASTIGO? -Pregunto con rabia que reflejaba sus ojos al verse negro intenso.

-No lo volverás a ver. -Respondió con tono burlón.

-Lo conseguí. -Dijo con emoción una mujer que entraba al lugar.

-ELISZE...

* * *

Mientras tanto 8 chicas se encontraban siguiendo a una peligenjibre y una pelinaranja, ya que ambas decían saber como salir. Alrededor de Kotori, Umi, Hanayo y Eli se encontraban las demás por encargo de Honoka, ya que eran las mas capacitadas para pelear. De repente la luz se esfumo, sin darse cuenta habían entrado a lo que era un túnel... Casi todas podían ver gracias a su vista, razón por la que Umi agarrara de la muñeca a Kotori, por su parte Nico se coloco unos lentes que sepa de donde salieron estos le ayudaron a ver como a las demás... un poco antes de salir Tsubasa llamo la atención de todas...

-Agarren a quien tienen a lado y no importa que vean es... -no pudo terminar cuando ya tenia a su... perdón a la ojiazul encima. -Honoka... -Dijo el nombre de esta extrañada.- Demonios... -Mustio al recordó lo que poco antes quería decir.

-Todas hagan lo que dijo, ya. -Grito Maki al salir.- Sea lo que sea que vean a su lado, no lo olviden son ustedes, lo demás es una ilusión... -Mientras corría a donde las otras dos se encontraban peleando.

Honoka lanzaba sin sentido zarpazos y mostraba en sus ojos furia... Tsubasa se limitaba a retroceder, no quería hacerle daño a la ojiazul, aunque esta no paraba de gruñirle... este lugar era diferente los arboles y alrededores es iluminada y con "vida"…

-Tsubasa, ¿Dónde esta la salida? -Pregunto en un grito la pelirroja, mientras se tallaba los ojos y trataba de calmar su corazón y conciencia para saber quien era quien.

-Tenemos que regresar unos 13 metros, dar vuelta a tu mano derecha... -Decía mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja.- Yo la llevare... -Comento mientras recuperaba el aliento ya que su atacante había chocado con una roca y ahora se encontraba en el piso sacudiendo la cabeza.- Recomiendo que alguien lleve a las humanas, este lugar no afecta tanto los poderes. Así que iré lo mas rápido posible. Demonios ya se recupero prepárate. -Y sin si quiera dar tiempo a la pelirroja de decir algo esta empezó a correr.

-Bien... -Dio para si misma, y llego a donde las demás.- Nico y Kotori alcen una mano, ahora. Las mencionadas obedecieron, con rapidez ella agarro a una y antes de ponerse a saltar dio las ordenes.- Alguien agarre a la otra, las demás rápido que si no, nos quedaremos aquí atrapadas.

-Honki... no se que es lo que vez, pero soy yo … -Dijo Tsubasa, después de quejarse de dolor. Ya que la pelinaranja por fin la había alcanzado y se ahora se encontraba encima de ella.

-Calla, ¿Por qué todos quieren que sea tu? Te odio lo sabes... -Decía con rabia la chica.

-… -Tsubasa solo puso cierta mirada triste al hacerse a una idea de a quien se refería.

-Todos desconfían de mi, preferiría estar muerta a oír sus criticas de mi... Que sufrir castigos por no ser lo que nadie quiere ¿Por qué? Pensé que... -Lagrimas empezaron a brotar de la de ojos azules, mientras decidida lanzo un zarpazo a la cara de quien tenia al frente.

-Honki... El ya no esta y lo sabes... para mi eres suficiente para sentirme feliz, no te compares con un fantasma. Además el te amaba, eran hermanos. -Dijo la ojiverde, después de bajar el brazo con el que había evitado el golpe en el rostro.- Te amo... -Susurro al oído de esta con voz suave.

-Tsubasa... ya casi salimos... pero no creo que les pueda seguir arrastrando. -Interrumpió Maki.

Ya que esta había logrado sacar a todas, pero las otras dos se habían quedado a unos cuantos metros adentro por lo que volvió y si cuidado jalo a la pelijengibre para terminar de sacarlas.

-Esta bien, creo que es ella de nuevo. -Dijo al momento de sentir el abrazo de la otra.- Dale unos minutos. -Pidio a esta, que miraba deciendo "puedes dejarnos un rato mas"

Maki solo asintió y se acerco a las demás, donde las amigas de la peliazul y gris se miraba con extrañeza y ambas pensaban lo mismo... _"Parece que falta mucho por conocer de todas..." "Quiero saber mas..."_

* * *

-Acabare con el mundo, estoy harto de este trato, mi clan se ira de contra de todo el que se interponga. -Sentenciaba la cabeza de los Sonoda, desafiando con la mirada a la mujer peligris frente a ella.

-Esta loco, su padre nunca... -Intento replicar la mujer mas fue callada al instante.

-¿Y el que?, yo siempre me negué a esto, no soy el, ya no pienso seguir con esto. La tragedia mas grande acaba de pasar... -El honbre que hablaba con voz profunda e impotente, guardo silencio al ver a la mujer para se de golpe.

-La perdida de su familia es su culpa. -Hablando con un tono mas alto.

-Tiene razón, si ese maldito de Ayase no hubiera escapado... -Pensó el hombre en voz alta y agarrando su mentón.

-Espere usted es culpable del atentado a... -"Afirmó" con cierta sorpresa la mujer.

-Le pido que se retire, antes de que pida que aquí mismo le ataquen. -Fue lo ultimo que dijo. Señalando a la puerta del lugar.

-Sonda-san tendrá a muchos en contra. -Menciono con frialdad la mujer antes de retirarse.

-Jaja, veremos quien perderá al final. -Dijo entre risas, para poco después pedir con las manos que cerraran la puerta.

* * *

-Estoy segura que es para haya. -Replicaba Tsubasa, señalando a la izquierda.

-Te equivocas, hay que seguir derecho unos 200 millas mas antes de doblar. -Decía con tono enojado Honoka.

-Tenia que pasar... -Mustio por la bajo Maki, después de suspirar pesadamente.

-¿Esas dos se odian o quieren? -Pregunto Nico en alto, con tono irritado, ya que sus "guías" no les prestaban ni las mínima atención.

-Se ponen así cuando, quieren demostrar quien manda en la relación. -Comento entre carcajadas Nozomi.

-No crees que hay que detenerles en vez de reírte. -Reclamo Eli, quien se encontraba sentada a lado de esta.

-No, además. Creo que no soy la única que quiere un descanso después de tanto caminar. -Dijo mas calmada Nozomi.- Mas Kotori-chan y Ni~co~chi, ellas son humanas y a deferencia de nosotras necesitan dormir mas. -Señalando a las mencionadas, asiendo notar que estas de verdad no se encontraban bien.

-Tienes razón. -Afirmo con cierta pesadez.- Además, creo que tampoco han comido. -Comento tras pensar un poco.

-Tu tampoco lobito... -De nuevo rio ante su propio comentario, además de oír gruñir el estomago de esta.

-Nozomi... -Reprocho Eli con un sonrojo notorio.

-Bien, Hon~ki... -Llamo con normalidad Nozomi a su guardia, aunque cierta ojiverde le miraba con odio.- Tsubasa, les parece descansar, no se olviden de los humanos. -Decía con voz calmada la pelimorada.- ¿Creen que se pueda encontrar algo de comer? -Pregunto al ganar la atención de las dos y con postura mas calmada.

-Usted bebe sangre. -Dijo Tsubasa.

-Si y con la sangre de Maki, Hanayo o cualquiera de las vampiros aquí sobrevivo, pero ellas no creo que la sangre sea apetitosa, además Eli~chi también tiene hambre.- Dijo mientras contenía reírse de nuevo.

-Que no me digas así. -Replico la rubia, quien competía con el cabello de la pelirroja que tenia enfrente.- Pero es cierto Tsubasa, tengo hambre. -Decía mientras agachaba la mirada por la vergüenza.

-Bueno... -Comento Tsubasa, mientras se esforzaba en pensar como solucionar eso.

-Y en el menú no entra ninguna de ellas dos. -Bromeo de nuevo Nozomi, señalando a las humanas. Quienes en segundo frente a ellas se colocaron una peli azul para proteger a Kotori, mientras Maki sin saber porque al oír eso un instinto proyector le hizo reaccionar y colocarse frente a Nico.

-Tranquilas nadie se comerá a nadie... -suspiro con cansancio Honoka.- Bien, creo a que no muy lejos hay terreno de lobos o necrófagos... si no han cambiado los días hay se envió comida a estos...

-Espera, ¿Lobos o Necrófagos? ¿comida? ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? -Pregunto con cierto miedo Nico.

-Ah, este lugar es el "bosque del destierro" son enviados todos aquellos que no obedecen, traicionaron o bien cayeron en la locura. De igual modo son enviados los que cometieron algún delito en base al tratado que todos los involucrados deben cumplir. -Relataba Honoka con cierto tono triste.- Pero hubo un tiempo que lo usaron como un reformatorio, con la esperanza de que el que llegara aquí, se "recuperara". Yo estuve aquí hace algunos largos años... al igual que mi hermano... -Decía con una mirada seria y apretando los puños.- Se nos envió para "nunca" caer en la locura, ser mejores, para guiar a nuestro clan en la protección hacia los Sonoda. Esa es la razón de porque se mucho, Nico...

Todas las presentes quedaron sin habla...

-Bien, Maki, Rin y Nozomi-sama les encargamos a las demás. -Dijo Tsubasa tras llamar la atención de todas aplaudiendo.- Vamos, Honoka tu guías. . -Pidió antes de empezar a caminar.

Al momento de perderlas de vista, todas suspiraron y la tención del ambiente dejo de ser tan pesado...

-Parece que todavía le molesta. -Dijo Maki antes de recostarse.

-Tomate, no se supone que debes evitar que nos pase algo. -Reprocho Nico con cierto tono preocupado al ver como esta cerraba los ojos.

-No te preocupes, solo cerré lo ojos, no pienso dormir. -Dijo calmada Maki.

-Oye, pero... me lastimas... -Nico intentaba reprochar, así que coloco su mano en el brazo de la pelirroja quien al abrir lo ojos, mostraban frustración y rabia.

-Lo siento... -Pidió al momento de reaccionar.

-Maki, ella no es aquella ilusión. -Dijo con seriedad Nozomi.

-Lo se... -Dijo haciendo un leve puchero.

-Ilusión... ¿yo no vi nada diferente en alguna? -Soltó Umi, tras recordar.

-Ese lugar solo juega con los que tienen algún enemigo o bien algún resentimiento con alguien. De esos lugares es recomendable salir rápido ya que poco a poco te absorben. - Informo Nozomi.

-¿Tu también has estado aquí? -Pregunto Umi sorprendida.

-No, el abuelo me conto muchas cosas e historias de aquí. -Respondió con cierto tono melancólico.

-Nozomi... -Dijo Eli con preocupación.

-Parece que el pasado de todas es algo oscuro. -Bufo Nico, antes de cruzarse de brazos.

-Así parece... -Susurro Nozomi.- ¿Ya estas mejor Hanayo? -Pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa a la castaña.

-Si. -Respondió secamente.

-Kayochin, mejor duerme un poco, yo me ocupare de cualquier cosa que quiera hacerle daño a mi novia, Nya. -Decía con determinación y entusiasmo Rin.

-Rin-chan... -Reclamo con las mejillas rojas la castaña.

-Son pareja... ahora que lo pienso en el Arcade se besaron. -Dijo Nico, con un pequeño rubor.

-Así es, Nya. -Decía con orgullo la vampiro con aspecto felino.

-Pero como... -Murmuro para si Nico.

-Pero no son las herederas de sus clanes... -Pensó en voz alta Umi, quien cayo al notar que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-Bueno, si los padres de ambas dan la autorización, ambas pueden salir y mas adelante deberán dar dos hijos y cada uno debe corresponder a uno de los linajes. -Dijo la de cabellos morados.

-¿Cómo es posible eso...? -Pregunto con intriga y un sonrojo notorio la peliazul.

-Umi-cahn, no sabes de donde vienen los bebes... -Se burlaba Nozomi, que solo hizo subir el rubor de la otra.

-Si lo se... pero...ah, olvídalo.

-Volvimos... -Grito una pelinaranja.

* * *

 _ **Minutos antes...**_

Después de un rato de peleas, y de conseguir lo necesario, Honoka y Tsubasa volvían, pero en todo el camino no habían cruzado mas palabras que las ordenes. Tsubasa incomoda y preocupada por este, hablo primero...

-¿Quieres hablar Honoki? -Pregunto en tono dulce.

-La verdad, solo quiero salir de aquí... -Respondió con pesadez la pelinaranja.

-No eres la única, este lugar es horrible. Pero, creo que los recuerdo volvieron, ¿no? -Decía con preocupación la chica.

-Creo que estoy bien, solo... Gracias, por estar a mi lado... -Agradeció ofreciendo una leve sonrisa.

-No es nada... sabes cada día que no has estado a mi lado es horrible. -Dijo con tristeza la lobo.

-Lo se, esta separación es horrible... te extraño mucho, Tsu...

-Y yo a ti, mi querida Honki... -fue callada con un beso de parte del vampiro, ambas gozaban sentir los labios de la otra. Se separaron por la falta de aire y con cierto nerviosismo ambas sonrieron.- Sabes que ya casi estamos cerca de las demas... que pensaran si nos ven. -Reprocho Tsubasa a la ojiazul que la miraba divertida.

-Sigue preocupándote esto... a mi no me importa. Yo quisiera que todos lo supieran, pero par proteger a nuestros clanes, solo debemos asumir este estúpido rol de "cabezas". -Dijo con cierto tono molesto.- Vamos, que se hará mas tarde y me preocupa un poco que se maten entre ellas. -Empezando a caminar.

-Suspirar- Tienes razón...

-Volvimos. -Grito Honoka, al momento de llegar.- Nozomi-sama, esta molestando a Umi de nuevo... -Dijo con cierta pesadez al ver como la pelimorada se reía y mientras la peliazul era calmada por Kotori, quien como las demás reía con vergüenza.

* * *

¿Descubriremos algún secreto mas en el camino? ¿Qué esta pasando con Sonoda-sama? ¿Habrá alguna otra pareja? ¿O sentimientos ocultos? ¿Veremos momentos KotoUmi, como prometía esta historia? _(Me arrepentiré luego, por ver donde me estoy metiendo ¿?)_

Hola, ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué les ha parecido este capitulo?

Mi humor volvió _(bueno casi todo)_ y por fin pude terminar de editar este capitulo. Espero les guste.

 **Pasemos a las Reviews :**

 **Kotaroutennoujirewrite** **:** R1.- Gracias.

R2.- Gracias por tu comentario.

R3.- Muy pronto lo sabremos. Todavia no es tiempo. Veremos que pasara con el resto de Aquors despues.

R4.- Aqui esta, espero lo leas y te guste. No creo.

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias, como un mes... fue algo tedioso, pero estoy feliz de como esta yendo. Lo siento, tratare de corregirlo. Dime se eso pasa en este tambien. Gracias, me alegra. Aqui esta, espero lo leas y tambien sea de tu agrado.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, los que le dan una oportunidad en estos momentos es lo que me mantiene feliz, tanto en esta como las demás. Muchas gracias, de verdad.

 _ **Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos...**_

Les deseo buenas noches, una excelente mañana al igual que tarde de lo que resta de semana.

Sin mas por el momento. Hasta otra. Bay.


	6. Chapter 6 Yazawa Nico

Buenas noches... ¿como están?

Espero bien, bien sin mucho que decir por el momento me retiro para que puedan leer. Nos vemos abajo.

 **DESCLEMIER :** Love Live no me pertenece...

* * *

 _ **POV NICO...**_

-Honoka-nechan juegas conmigo...

-Claro que si, solo dame un segundo, déjame hablar con tu padre.

-Si.

 **...**

-Lo siento... El... murió... Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **POV GENERAL...**_

Una pelinegra se despertó de golpe y con una respiración algo agitada. Poco a poco se calmo y después de talleres los ojos logró ver una escena que en su vida pensó vivir. De un lado se hayan dos lobos grandes, de un pelaje suave y brillante. En uno de estos dormía una peligris con una peliazul abrazadas, ya que en ese lugar el frió estaba muy presente. Ella junto con otras prefirió estar alrededor de una fogata para mantenerse caliente. Sin saber porque sonrió al ver una pelirroja que dormía en una piedra apartada de ellas. Al final encontró a quien quería... Se levantó y se acerco a esta.

-Honoka-nechan... ¿Eres tu...verdad? -Pregunto cuando llego al lado de la pelinaranja.

-Parece que los recuerdos volvieron... - Se limitó a decir en un tono levemente burlesco, sin mirarla.- Nico ~Nico ~Nii... - Agregó al notar que esta tomaba asiento.

-Si eres tu... -Chillo al momento de estar segura.- Pero como es que te vez joven... -Comento en voz alta.

-Oye... Siempre me veo así... - Reprochó con un leve puchero.- Esto... Es solo para vigilar la de cerca a ellas... -Dijo mas seria y señalando a la peliazul.- Es todo.

-¿Es muy importante...? -Pregunto a lo que la chica al lado de ella solo asintió y ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.- Sabes... haces parecer que nada paso. -Dijo en tono desanimado y llevando a que suspirada.

-Sería bueno, pero la realidad es que los años siguen pasando. -Agrego al momento de apoyar su mano en el hombro de la pelinegra.

-Lo se... ¿Lo extrañas...? -Pregunto con un animo un poco mas animado.

-Era como un hermano, fue uno de los mejores con los que trabaje. -Dijo esbozado una sonrisa mas grande.

-Pensé que nunca me involucraría con ninguno de estas cosas... Ya que de lo poco que conserve es el hecho de que no quería terminar como el, no quería volver a ver triste a mi madre... Y mira, estoy en algún lado, tal vez en medio de la nada... Posiblemente muera antes de... -Honoka le puso la mano en frente en señal de que parara, le sujeto de ambos brazos y con los ojos llenos de determinación le dijo.- Tu volverás, todas volveremos... yo las sacare de aquí, confía en mi si.- Pidiendo esto ultimo con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.- Por ahora te parece, dormir un poco más... -Comento al momento de aparecerte de ella y tomar de nuevo asiento.

-¿Nunca descansas...? -Pregunto con cierta molestia.

-No debo... -Comento en un susurro.- No te preocupes estaré bien... -Ofreciendo otra sonrisa.- A una cosa más, no trates mal a Maki. Creo que si la trataras mejor funcionarían mejor las cosas. -Dijo entre risillas, pero con cierto semblante "serio".

-Eh... El tomate con patas empieza... -"Replico", mas su rostro se había puesto completamente rojo.- Yo no...

-A nuestras rasas le es muy indiferente, los humanos son los únicos que plantean esto como un "tabú" o "anormal". -Dijo con expresión seria al igual que su tono de voz. Poco después le indico con las manos que se acercara y al momento de tenerle cerca le susurro al oído...

-Honoka-nechan... -Reclamo Nico apartándose de golpe.- Eso no es verdad soy muy humana, punto.

-No dije nada que desconozcas. Una cosa no me digas así, "tenemos la misma edad", sera muy raro para las demás y no creo que quieras contar tu vida a todas.

-...

-Vamos, duerme un poco mas.

-Bien.

* * *

 _ **Flahs Back... Hace unos 23 años atrás...**_

 _ **POV HONOKA...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Odio salir... Bueno, esto es para buscar comida para el clan, pero es horrible convivir con humanos... en estos momentos odio los tratados de paz...Que calor._

-Kousaka-Sama... -Me llamo mi compañero de lado.

 _Agh odio que me digan así._ Pense al momento de poner una mirada molesta.- Te he dicho que no me llames así, Yazawa-kun... -Reproche a este que en vez de disculparse, solo se reía.

-Lo se, pero me gusta molestarte. -Logro decir, mientras se ponía frente a mi y caminaba en reversa.

 _Odio que haga eso, a una mujer..._ -Espera, ten cuidado... -Grite a este, pero ya era tarde había chocado con la mujer y ambos ahora se encontraban en el piso.

-Lo siento... -Dijo al momento de levantarse de golpe, mientras con una mano se tallaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza, ofrecía la otra para ayudar a levantar a la otra caída.

-Disculpa a sido mi culpa. -Dijo con pena la mujer al momento de aceptar la ayuda, para esto los mirada de ambos se termino de cruzar... (-Porque relato yo esto-Grita con enojo. #Porque eras la única presente. Ahora continua.)

-No fue la mía por ir distraído. -Se excusaba, mientras sonreía de forma boba.- ¿se lastimó señorita? -Pregunto mientras examinaba con la vista a esta, tan concentrado estaba que no noto el sonrojo que había causado en ella.

-Entonces somos dos despistados caminando. -Agrego con risa nerviosa esta, para aligerar el ambiente ya que su corazón había subido notablemente su ritmo.

Esto me hizo reír con cierta malicia, claro que internamente. Esbozando una sonrisa de inocente, hacia esta que había volteado su vista a mi, supongo lo que piensa y sin perder mas tiempo, solté unas palabras. -Bien, creo que te has encontrado con una buena persona. Señorita se lo encargo, desde aquí puedo seguir sola. Bay, hermano...

-Eh... -Logre oír, de parte de ambos. Ya que acabo de decir aquello salí corriendo, claro que "velocidad normal". Y aunque lo negare se que ambos están mas que avergonzados. Pero no me aleje mucho y me oculte en una esquina.

-Parece que me dejaron... Le parece tomar un café, de mi parte como disculpa.

-No la debes acompañar...

-Se sabe cuidar sola.

-Entonces acepto.

-Bien, he oído que en unas cuadras hacen el mejor café...

Una ventaja en esto de rangos y posición de familias es que podemos oír a otros de lejos así sean de nuestro clan u otras especies, pero ellos no a nosotros; ya en caso de que ambos sean del mismo este funciona igual evitando que entre nosotros oigan, esto afecta a quien este alrededor de quien esta a nuestro lado a cierta distancia. Jeje, veamos al cazador de corazones...

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **POV GENERAL...**

 _ **En algún parque...**_

-Te divertiste. -Afirmo una chica de cabellera naranja que se encontraba sentada en la rama de un árbol.

-Si, lastima que no se permite esto... -Respondió este al momento de visualizarla.- Ademas, estoy comprometido con alguien... -Dijo con pesadez, pero al instante puso una cara divertida.- Celosa...

-Sabes que esto lo arreglo mi madre, parece que nadie cree que me puedo enamorar. -Dijo con frustacion.

-Bueno es solo, porque no se permite salir con otra especie ¿o no? -Comento entre risas.

-si... -Respondió con cierta tristeza la de cabellos naranja.

-Lo siento... no debí. -Pidió al momento de inclinarse.- Llegue demasiado lejos...

-Esta bien, parece que el amor no siempre es fácil... vivimos en el mismo mundo y aun así parece que somos de diferentes mundos. -Dijo mientras tomaba asiento en una de las bancas de aquel parque. Fijo su vista al cielo, para apreciar las pocas estrellas que había en esa fresca noche.

-Honoka...

-¿Crees que lo que sentiste al ver sus ojos es amor? ¿Algo que durara mucho? -Pregunto sin aparta la vista del cielo.

-Tal vez... prácticamente solo pase con ella un día, sabes. Pero, es la primera vez que siento un "click"... no se -Respondió tomando asiento a lado de esta.

-Bien. -Grito, con mucho entusiasmo. Provocando que el chico a su lado diera un leve brinco de susto y causando que este viera a su alrededor para verificar que no hubiera nadie. Y a nada de preguntar algo a su prometida, esta hablo.- Estaremos un tiempo aquí antes de que vengan a supervisar avances... toma ese tiempo y dame una respuesta. Claro ten cuidado de que no te noten otros vampiros. -Dijo antes de alejarse y desaparecer en medio la oscuridad.

-Eh... -Suspirar.- Es demasiado amable, mas que amor te veo como una hermana... jaja -Hablo a la nada.- Pero te tomare la palabra.

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

-¿Y bien...? -Pregunto una sombra que se acercaba.

-Amor... Pero eres cruel, sabes que esto no puede pasar. ¿Por que me dejaste disfrutarlo? -Pregunto con cierta tristeza.

-Bien, toma esto... -Extendiendo una mochila al joven de cabellera café-oscuro.

-...

-Pero antes atácame... -Pidió al momento, para impedir que abriera la mochila y se puso en posición de pelea.

-¿Que locura traes en mente... -Pregunto con desconcierto este, al momento de levantarse.

-Una donde podrás tener una vida normal. -Repondio con normalidad la pelinaranja.

-¿Y la locura...? ¿Que harás cuando el consejo se entere...? ¿Que pasara con el matrimonio...?-Preguntaba mientras, empezaba a atacar a esta.

-Existe la fusión...

-Estas loca, podría matarte... hay una diferencia de cuando es alguien vivo a cuando muere. -Replico es chico al momento de detener su golpe.

-Funciona igual en una cosa... que ambos estemos de acuerdo. -"Recordó" Honoka, al momento de lanzar un golpe al rostro de este y en segundo el otro cayo.

-Esto es...

-No quieres estar con ella.

-Si...

-No te contengas entonces... Y no lo arruines. Se cuidadoso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **4 Años Después...**_

-¿Va a salir Honoka-Tono?. -Pregunto una chica de cabellera café.

-Si, necesito hacer unas cosas... pero no es necesario que vengas -Dijo sin mucho interés la encuestada.- Otro cosa, sin honorífico Hanayo.-Recordó a la chica, antes de salir.

-Pero... -Intento replicar, pero vio la mirada que esta tenia y guardo silencio.

-Por favor. -Pidió, antes de desaparecer.

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

-Pasé, cariño te buscan... -Grito una mujer de cabellera negra y ojos de un color raro _rojos_.

-Voy... -Dijo este unos minutos después.

-¿Como estas? -Pregunto la mujer mientras le indicaba con la mano que tomase asiento.

-Bien, gracia por recibirme... -Respondió calmada y con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No, es nada... -Comento con alegría la mujer, para depositarle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.- gracias a ti...

-No fue nada. -Guiñando el ojo.

-Ha, cariño mira quien vino. -Dijo al momento de verlo cerca y corriendo se acerco a el.

-Pero mire quien vino, buscando refugio del sol... -Dijo entre carcajadas un hombre, mientras tomaba asiento junto con su esposa frente a su invitada.

-Pero mírate, tienes canas, barba, arrugas, ¿has subido de peso? ... -Replicaba la otra con carcajadas un poco mas fuertes.

-Tushe, tienes mucho mas de que burlarte. -Dijo mas calmado.

-¿Como estas? -Pregunto la ojiazul, tomando una postura mas seria.

-Algo débil, pero soy feliz... Hace poco mi niña nació. -Decía con orgullo.

-Vaya una hija... -Repitió con cierta sorpresa.

-Se nombre es Nico y es otro ángel que atesoro. -Presumía este, con una sonrisa grande; poco después dio un beso a los labios de su mujer.

-Si los demonios te escucharan... -Reprocho Honoka, con cierta gracia.- Estoy feliz de que todo vaya bien... No es, que no quiera saber mas de como ha sido de ti estos años... Pero tenemos que hablar... -Dijo con un tono serio, muy poco común en ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3 años después...**

-Honoka-nechan juegas conmigo... - decía una niña de no más de 4 años, de cabellera negra y ojos Ruby. Mientras tiraba del pantalón que esta traía.

-Claro que si, solo dame un segundo, déjame hablar con tu padre. - Respondía la chica de cabello color naranja y ojos azules, que se coloco a la par de esta para depositar un beso en la frente de esta.- Si, pequeña... -Acariciando levemente la cabeza de esta y ofrecerle una sonrisa.

-Si. - Afirmo la niña con voz dulce y poco después camino hasta su madre para que la cargara.

-Podrías dejarlo ya...-Reclamo con tono molesto.

-Quisiera, pero mis órdenes vienen de los Ohara... -Excusaba el hombre, con cierta indiferencia.

-Por favor, piensa en tu familia. No lo olvides. -Comento con mas calma y para luego pasar a sonreír, para acercarse a la pequeña en brazos de su madre.- Nico ~Nico ~Nii... -Grito con entusiasmo al tomarla.

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **Unos días después,,, en medio del bosque... una noche lluviosa...**

 **(La verdad es que ya me canse de pensar en tiempos concretos, así que pasemos a lo que sigue quieren)**

-Malditos si son 8 contra uno, no es justo. -Grito con rabia y dolor un hombre que se encontraba tirado en el lodo.

-No te preocupes Cazador Yazawa-kun... Nosotros no acabaremos contigo. -"Consoló" uno de los encapuchados que le rodeaban con tono tétrico.

-¿Como saben quien soy...? -Pregunto con miedo.

-Bien... -Dijo otro ignorando su pregunta e indicando a unos de los presentes que diera un paso.- Honoka has lo que se te pidió o si no perderás la vida junto con el aquí mismo. -Ordeno, mientras señalaba con el dedo a el hombre.

-Pensé que mi hermana era la que quedaba en peligro... -Comento con alivio.- Pero si seré yo. Adelante... -Dijo inclinadose un poco.

-Nos haces ver mal. -Comento con gracia uno de los presentes.

-No me gusta mentir en mis propósitos. -Agrego, mientras se acercaba.

-Honoka-Tono... -Llamo con miedo a esta mientras se acercaba, ya que esta como los demás tenia una mascara.

-Lo siento...-Fue lo único que dijo antes de atravesar su pecho con la mano en el corazón.

-Que será de mi familia... -Logro decir débilmente, en una lengua que fue extraña para los presentes.

-Quienes... -Respondió por lo bajo la chica, mientras sacaba su mano, en el mismo idioma.

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

-Lo siento... El... murió... Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo... -Decía con voz quebrada una chica de ojos azules, quien se encontraba en el piso llorando.

Esa noche era lluviosa, así que ahí frente a la puerta de la familia Yazawa, se encontraba escurriendo agua, su mirada reflejaba tristeza... poco después de dar la noticia y entregar a la mujer un anillo junto con una cadena, se alejo del lugar de un segundo para otro. Este cayo sobre sus rodillas y empezó a llorar, abrazando a la pequeña que había salido con ella para "recibir" a su padre... o eso creía al menos. Minutos después pararon al oír el llanto del cuarto donde dos niños, los hermanos de Nico... Con una débil sonrisa la madre de esta le adentro a la casa y cerro la puerta, para ir a calmar el llanto de los pequeños gemelos...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una pelinegra se encontraba buscando a una pelirroja que esta vez había conseguido escaparse... si darse cuenta de que alguien venia frente ella, termino chocando y tirando a la otra al piso...

-Lo siento... -Se disculpaba mientras le extendía la mano para ayudar a la chica a levantarse.

-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa. -Dijo cuando terminaba de ponerse de pie.

-No fue mi culpa... ¿Honoka-nechan...? -Grito alterada y aterrada al momento de reconocerle.

-Oh, Nico-chan... -Rio nerviosa.

-¿Pero como...?

-Bueno, primero veme fijamente a los ojos y luego te explicare... Nico-sempai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **End Flahs Back...**_

* * *

-Honoka, tomaré el turno. Tu descansa. -Dijo una pelirroja mientras tomaba asiento.

-Gracias. -Agradeció con tono melancólico minutos después, al momento de recostarse.

-¿Esta todo bien? -Pregunto con indiferencia, al notar su tono de voz.

-No es nada, solo recordé algo... -Riendo con amargura.- En unas 3 horas me levantas, porque hay que empezar a planificar. -Pidió con mas seriedad.

-Sabes que aún no siendo mortales debes dormir más que eso, además de que tu estado de salud no es el mejor. -Replico Maki con voz calmada.

-Descuida... Pero, quiero salir y sacar a todas de aquí lo mas pronto posible, no creo que las cosas estén bien entre los clanes y especies. -Comento con cierta molestia, al momento de cerrar los ojos.

-Oye... -Dijo Maki, mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

-Si. -Se limito a contestar sin abrir los ojos.

-¿De qué hablaste con la enana? -Pregunto con un leve sonrojo.

-Jaja, su nombre es Nico, tan difícil es... -Riendo levemente.

-No, pero no tengo porque llamarla por su nombre. -Dijo haciendo un leve puchero, y aumentando la velocidad con la que jugaba su cabello.

-Como digas, nos espiaste... Celosa... -Se burlaba Honoka, abriendo uno de los ojos para espiar y confirmar que su amiga se encontraba roja como su cabello.

-No... yo solo note que se levantó alterada y cuando pensaba... Y vi que hablabas con ella... -No terminaba ni una oración cuando empezaba otra ya que la pelirroja cortaba al momento de notar que sonaba demasiado vergonzoso.

-Relájate, yo ya tengo a alguien en mi corazón. -Bromeo una ultima vez.- Pero, eso no puedo decírtelo tendrás que ganarte el derecho de saber de ella. -Comento con tono serio y cerrando de nuevo el ojo.

-Honoka... -Llamo de nuevo Maki a la pelinaranja.

-Si, Maki... -Pregunto con cierto fastidio.

-Ella que es... su frecuencia no es la misma que otras personas... o... -La pelirroja no pudo terminar, ya que su compañera le interrumpió.

-No se de que hablas ella es una humana y yo un vampiro que necesita dormir unas cuantas horas. Buenas noches. -Dijo y se giro del lado contrario, dando asi la espalda a la pelirroja.

-Suspirar.- Como digas...

* * *

 _ **En las tierras de los Ayase...**_

-Erena, has visto a Eli-sama... -Pregunto con cierta molestia una chica de grandes dotes, pues desde hacia un buen rato, algo le incomodaba. Y esperaba que como otras veces no fuera por algún mal presagio.

-Anju, no pero tal vez este con Tsubasa, ya que no he oído algún idiotez de esta. -Comento con normalidad una chica de cabellera morada, mientras mantenía su vista fija al libro en mano.

-Erena, se supone que es tu amiga... porque hablas de ella así. -Reprocho Anju, con una gota de sudor recorriendo su frente.

-Es amiga no mi pareja asi que no tengo porque tratarle con respeto. -Contraataco la pelimorada, alzando un poco la vista.

-Jeje... no me refiero a eso, pero si piensas así... porque siempre me regañas. -Dijo con "dolor" y "lagrimas" en los ojos.

-Porque siempre terminas actuando como una niña. Así como ahora... -Recrimino con pesadez Erena.

-Mala... -Lanzando le un libro que estaba cerca de una mesa.

-Anju... -Grito con rabia y con la cien sobresaliendo.

-Lo siento... -Grito antes de salir corriendo.

-Suspirar.- ¿Como es que me enamore de ella...? -Se preguntaba a si misma, antes de recoger el libro y volver a la lectura.

 **...**

-Anju-san, ¿encontraste a mi hermana? -Pregunto una rubia al ver a quien había puesto a buscar a su hermana y gobernante del clan.

-No, señorita... pero no cree que tal vez salio. Parece que Tsubasa tampoco esta, deben de querer averiguar algo. -Proponía Anju, después de saludar como era debido a esta.

-Tal vez, pero solo ellas... sin refuerzos, no es una locura con lo de los Sonoda. -Penso en alto la menor se, antes de pasar la puerta que había sido abierta por quien le acompañaba.

-Es mejo no, si fueran muchos llamarían de inmediato la atención. -Agrego la chica, mientras buscaba en el armario prendas para poner a la niña.

-No lo se... Anju, ¿has tenido algún presentimiento? -Pregunto con miedo.

-No, señorita. Pero si le ayuda a estar mas tranquila, pediré a Erena que les busque, en un rato mas. -Dijo poniendo un dedo en la nariz de esta y ofreciendo una cálida sonrisa.- Ahora, vamos a cambiarla para que descanse.

-Si. -Respondió con entusiasmo y con mas calma en su corazón, sacando una sonrisa para la chica frente a ella.

 **...**

-¿Estas segura? -Pregunto con seriedad una chica, mientras sacaba de un cajón dos espadas enfundadas.

-Si... por favor, ten cuidado y vuelve con ellas. -Pidió después de depositar un beso en los labios de la pelimorada.

-Tranquila. -Juntando sus frentes.- Las traeré de vuelta, cuida de la princesa y toma las decisiones que creas correctas para protegerle. Ya sabes, donde encontrarnos en caso de que algo suceda, saber como avisarme.-Repasaba Erena, mientras terminaba de empacar algunas cosas en una mochila.- Te amo... -Susurro al oído de Anju, deposito dos besos a esta una en la frente y otro en los labios.- Envíame con ellas... -Pidió tomando un poco de distancia.

-No tardes...-Dijo con cierta tristeza antes de lanzar a esta una luz que al tocar a esta en nada le desapareció, no sin ofrecer una sonrisa a su amada.

Tras desaparecer, Anju cayo al suelo y hecho a llorar... poco después de conseguir dormir a la joven, llego a ella una visión que le altero demasiado. Sin perder tiempo corrió a la habitación que compartía con Erena y le contó todo lo que vio, entre ello que su Líder/amiga había sido enviada al "Bosque del destierro" junto con Tsubasa...

* * *

Bien... ¿que les pareció?

Espero que les guste, publico esto por el hecho de que no quiero atrasar este capitulo mas... por algunas razón... _No es seguro, pero de ser el caso tendré que dejar unos dos mese (o mas) de publicar, por ciertas cosas que necesito empezar a arreglar, para mi futuro. Pero una vez vuelva me pondre al dia... aunque no lo creen sufrire, pero es algo que tengo que hacer, asi que LO SIENTO... (Pero no negare que si tengo oportunidad intentare subir o al menos leer alguno que otro fic...)_

Pasemos a algo mas...

 **Reviews :**

 **Kotaroutennoujirewrite** **:** Gracias por tu comentario... ¿Spoiler...? En unos capítulos sabremos mas de ellas... por ahora espero te guste este capitulo.

 **TheNeferet** **:** Me alegra, gracias pero necesitaba que a los lobos... Gracias, me agrada saber que estar horas aquí sentada valgan el esfuerzo. Gracias por decírmelo, veré como solucionarlo. Espero te guste este capitulo y gracias por darle una oportunidad y seguir esta historia.

Bien, gracias a todos por dar una oportunidad, leer, comentar, seguir o marcar esta u otras de mis historias no saben cuanto me ayuda esto... en cierto momentos de crisis, MUCHAS GRACIAS... Espero contar con su apoyo en caso de irme, para cuando vuelva y actualice. -Sonríe tímidamente.

Les mando un abrazo, les deseo una buena semana llena de cosas buenas...

Sin mas por el momento, hasta otro capitulo. Bay.


	7. Cap 7 - Unión inaudita - Memorias 1 -

Buenas noches, ¿Como están? Espero bien.

Sin mucho que decir, por ahora. Les veo abajo.

 ** _DESCLEMEIR : Love Live School Idols Proyec NO me pertenece..._**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 7.- Unión inaudita - Memorias #1 -**_

 **Bosque del destierro**

—Erena...¿Como llegaste aquí?—Pregunto una peligejibre que sacaba con sus manos la espada que había perforada el pulmón derecho a una pelinegra.—¿Por que has hecho esto? ella es una humana.—Agrego al no recibir respuesta.—Erena, responde...

—¡Nico-chan...!—Grito con terror una pelinaranja que en segundos había tomado el cuello de la pelimorada.—Toudo Erena...

—Honoka-nechan...—Dijo antes de caer la pelinegra, aunque logro ser detenida por una pelirroja que mostraba dolor en sus ojos, algo que saco una leve sonrisa en Nico.

—Honoka, se que esto se ve mal, pero necesitas calmarte.—Decía una rubia mientras trataba de separar a esta de su guardián.

—Ayase confía en mi... nunca haría daño a nadie de mi clan...—Dijo mirando a los ojos azules como los de ella.

—Suspirar.—Lo se.—Dijo resignada soltándola y apartando a las demás.

—Lamento hacer esto...—Dijo antes de rasguñar el brazo de la pelimorada. Esta grito por el dolor y en segundo se transformo. Un pelaje morado le cubrió y cayó al piso a cuatro patas.

—¿Quien te crees que...?—Tomando de los hombros a esta y presionándola con un árbol.—Honoka-sama...Yo... Yo lo siento...—Dijo apartándose e inclinándose.

—Esta bien, hora de arreglar el daño que hiciste.—Dijo caminando a Nico quien ya respiraba débilmente.—Nico—Llamando con voz dulce a la pequeña que abrió lentamente los ojos, dejando ver aquellos ojos rojos con un brillo débil.—Hay un modo para que puedas ver a tu familia de nuevo, sabes de cual hablo ¿verdad?—Inicio tomando la, de los brazos de Maki.

—No pensaras transformarla...—Dijo con miedo una castaña que planeaba detener a su ama.—Mi señora... Honoka-tono,—hablo con respeto y miedo a su jefa— ya no tiene condición par transformar a cada humano que lo ocupe.

—Hanayo, siempre cuidas de mi. Pero aun con el clan Sonoda como la actual cabeza, los Kousaka eran quien cuido y busco la paz por igual entre toda especie. Claro ejemplo de ello es el trato que tuvimos con los lobos.

—Hanayo, como es eso de la condición... ¿Cual es la salud de Honoka-sama?—Pregunto Erena con miedo a Hanayo, quien chillo al ver la mirada de todas sobre ella. Pero la que le causaba miedo era la de una ojiazul.

—Yo...—dudo unos segundos, antes de tomar valor a hablar— solo se que mi señora tiene un gran corazón, pero no cuenta con...—Fue silenciada, al ser presionada contra el tronco de un árbol con el pie de Honoka, la cual sostenía en sus brazos a Nico.

—Parece que aun con unos años tan largos de vida aun no conoces las reglas entre amo y sirviente.—Pronuncio con voz más gruesa e intimidan te la pelinaranja, la cual pasaba a tener de azul a negro los ojos y mostrar una dentadura demasiado larga en los extremos superiores, y gracias a la poca luz que la luna pasaba por el cielo nublado, se notaba lo mortal que estos son.

—Honoka, suelta la.—Pidió Rin quien aun con pose firme y segura, su voz delataba un hilo de duda y miedo.

—Nico, es posible que lo que veas sea demasiado malo, más vivirás. Esto es para que vuelvas a casa, con las personas que te aman y esperan.—Dijo mas calmada.

—Honoka... confió en ti... Así que... cumple tu promesa... quieres...—Dijo cada vez mas lento, antes de que de su cuerpo escapara la ultima energía.

—Nunca, cambiaras. Se ve que eres el mismiso espíritu de el Yazawa...—Susurro antes de retirar de su cuello una cadena, la cual portaba un deje de piedra verde.—Con tu permiso...—Dijo antes de morder su cuello, clavando sus colmillos en la vena principal de este. En segundos retiro estos y sonrió culposa. No sin antes mirar a Tsubasa, quien le veía con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras Maki era detenida por Nozomi y Eli.—Tu turno, pequeño demonio.—Bromeo, ya que llorar ya no era una opción. Nico solo asintió y aun con una leve molestia por la dentadura que ya era la de antes, procedió a hacer lo ordenado. Se sintió mareada poco después de empezar a beber sangre de la pelinaranja a la cual se le había escapado un quejido, llevando a poner roja a la pelinegra a la cual se le aceleraba el pulso y al minuto este se detuvo, pasando a negro todo su alrededor.

—Sabes lo que has hecho, ¿verdad?—Pregunto Maki molesta.

Antes de responder en el cuello de Nico apareció una marca sobre la mordida, la insignia de la familia Kousaka, fue obvio para casi todos los presentes.—Lo se...—Respondió con tristeza una vez apoyo a la pelinegra en el piso para que pudiera descansar.—Yo...—Antes de decir algo recibió una bofetada de Maki, quien al liberarse no había perdido el tiempo.

—Te mataría ahora mismo, si no le costara la vida.—Bufo antes de correr a los brazos de Nozomi, que le esperaba.—Pudiste dejarme a mi.—Grito abrazando con fuerza a la pelimorada que veía con desaprobación a Honoka.

—Honoka-chan, esta decisión fue muy impulsiva.—Reprocho Rin que solo abrazaba a Hanayo quien lloraba.

—Tsubasa...—Hablo al fin a si amiga ojiverde, la cual en esos momentos se encontraba transformada y sentada en una piedra.—Tsu-chan...—Repitió para llamar su atención pero de nuevo le ignoro.

—Te odia... es hora de salir de aquí, Honoka-sama.—Dijo Erena antes de entregarle un anillo en las manos.

—Tienes razon, Erena.—Acepto suspirando con dolor.—Estamos cerca de una salida.—Dijo señalando al frente, sin dejar de observar al lobo de pelaje jengibre frente a ella.

—Perdonen que pregunte antes de seguir... y pienso que poner mas denso el ambiente.—Inicio Umi, quien gano la mirada asesina de mas de una de las presentes.—Pero, ¿Que ha pasado exactamente?—Pregunto a la par que Kotori.

—Umi-sama... este ritual a diferencia de otros, es para...—Intento responder Honoka lo mas calmada, que podía.

—Casarse, de ahora en adelante la muerte, es lo único que las separara.—Finalizo Tsubasa para empezar a caminar.

—Erena, apoyala en el frente. Nozomi-sama, derecha. Maki... izquierda. Yo iré atrás. Las demás en el centro y pendientes.—Ordeno una ultima vez Honoka antes de que reinara el silencio.

Mientras tanto, Nico era llevada en brazos por Honoka, esta se encontraba asimilando un mar de memorias.

* * *

 **Pero antes de eso...**

 **Terreno de los Ayase.**

—Alisa-sama, tenemos que irnos.—Informo una mujer de ojos color lila.

—¿EH?¿Por que?—Pregunto la menor algo desconcertada por la petición y por el hecho de que su cuidadora y amiga no tocara antes de entrar.

—Le explicare una vez lleguemos a lugar seguro.—Dijo mientras empacaba algunas cosas en una mochila.

—Anju...¿Que esta pasando?—Pregunto preocupada.

—Mi joven ama, conoce usted que nunca tomo decisiones a la ligera cuando se trata de protegerle. Por favor, confié una vez mas en mi y siga me. Prometo explicarle que pasa una vez este segura.

—Confió en ti...

—Vamos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Recuerda Ayase Eli, el clan Sonoda va a ser el ganador.—Recordó con tono autoritario un hombre que se encontraba entre las sombras.

—Si, Lord Reach.—Dijo la mujer de cabellos rubios antes de entrar a su fortaleza.

—Mi señora, ¿donde ha estado?—Pregunto un hombre al ponerse frente a ella.

—Necesitaba aire, antes de estar segura de mi decisión final.—Respondió cruzándose de brazos.—Pero eso, lo anunciare después; no deseo se preocupe por mi alguien que solo me sirve.

—¿Que es lo que le pasa mi señora? ¿Va todo bien?—Pregunto riendo el hombre antes de golpear el hombro de la rubia.

—Escucha... ese ruido, ¿de que es?—Pregunto al _oír_ un extraño y ruidoso ruido de las afueras.

—Ayase-sama, nos atacan.—Anuncio un joven en segundos.

—Preparen ce.

* * *

 **Mente de Nico.**

—¿Donde estoy?—Pregunto Nico, quien solo recibió como respuesta el eco del mismo lugar.—¿Que es este lugar...?¿La muerte gano...?

 _...es posible que lo que **veas sea demasiado malo** , más **vivirás**..._

—Honoka-nechan...—Susurro para si antes de ser invadidas por imágenes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Y dime Honoka, entre nosotros ¿Cual es tu sueño?—Pregunto un niño de alrededor de 11 años, mientras mecía sus pies.

Esto estaba a lado de derecho de la niña que no apartaba la vista del cielo, estirando su mano al cielo. Para ella este parecía inalcanzable, pero la verdad es que para ella no era imposible tocarlo. Ambos se encontraban en la rama de un árbol de mas de 30 metros. Sonrió con inocencia.

—Poder vivir una vida normal con mis amigas.—Dijo con un tejo de tristeza.—Pero la verdad es que ambos debemos mantener un clan y una paz como hasta ahora.

—Eres muy dura contigo, puedes serlo. Claro, no se puede tener todo. Pero si luchas por ello y mientras haya paz no necesitaras serlo frente a otros.—Dijo este acariciando el cabello anaranjado igual al de el, hasta dejarlo disparejo.

—Oye, me has despeinado.—Se quejo esta preparada para lanzando al piso, mas este logro esquivarlo y saltar al árbol vecino.

—Aun te falta mucho para superarme en velocidad.—Se burlo el joven que empezó a pasar de rama en rama.—Recuerda que somos gemelos.—Logro escuchar aun sin verlo.

—Onii-chan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Quisiera ser madura por una vez.—Grito un hombre de cabello negro después de abofetear a la joven, que se resistía a levantar la voz.—Deberías ser como tu hermano, son de la misma edad y actúas aun como una niña.

—Padre, esto fue mi culpa, ella solo hizo lo que le pedí.—Dijo un joven al momento de entra a la habitación.

—Teiichi, hijo mio. No defiendas a esta inútil.—Pidió el hombre con molestia antes de tomar asiento en su trono.

—Padre, creo que eres muy duro...

—Onii-chan, deja que pague los platos que rompí. No necesito que me defiendas.

* * *

Hola, eh vuelto. Lo se, muy corto. Pero es solo para dar una cucharada de lo que sigue. Lamento el abandono de este fic, pero estuve ocupada y pasando por varias cosas, para poner mi concentración al 100%, como estos capítulos que vienen se merecen. Ya que como he mencionado perdí todo lo que ya tenia de este y empezar era organizar de nuevo.

Pasemos a las reviews :

TheNeferet : Es probable. Ya veremos que tanto logra ver Nico antes de despertar. Gracias, agradezco tu apoyo, y espero veas este nuevo capitulo, al igual que sea de tu agrado. Pido una disculpa por retrasarme tanto. Hasta la próxima.

PowerEyes : Supongo lo dices, por las que si se actualizan. ¿Verdad? Me disculpo por tardar, pero ya empezare a retomarla, por eso he publicado este pedazo de texto. Espero sea de tu agrade.

 ** _Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Y sin más, hasta otra. Bay.


	8. Cap 8 - Memorias 2 - Erena ¿Kousaka? -

Buenas noches, ¿Como están? Espero bien.

Sin mucho que decir, por ahora. Les veo abajo.

 ** _DESCLEMEIR : Love Live School Idols Proyec NO me pertenece..._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8.- Memorias #2 - Erena ¿Kousaka? -**

 _ **Minutos antes de atacar a Nico.**_

—Teii...—Logro decir una mujer de cabellos morados antes de ser tomada por el cuello.

Déjenme explicar; Erena llego sin problemas al bosque, pero al estar ahí solo una vez, no tenia referencias claras de como moverse. Así que siguió su olfato y busco el de Eli o Tsubasa, pero encontró el de alguien familiar; sacando una sonrisa en esta al saber que estaban en buenas manos. Mientras seguía el rastro lo mas rápido que podía , pero fue interrumpida por alguien que le había lanzando contra uno de los arboles; al principio eso la tomo por sorpresa no era ni fácil para Eli derribar le, pero al recuperarse logro ver una cabellera naranja tan familiar y a la vez tan vieja que causo que un impulso eléctrico recorriera su columna. Al ver los ojos de este no hubo duda, era el hermano de Honoka, intento zafarse del agarre, pero en nada se empezó a sentir mareada y ver borroso. Maldijo por lo bajo antes de no hacer mas que lo que su cuerpo decía.

 _ **...Recapitulemos...**_

 **...Mente de Nico...**

—¿Donde estoy?—Pregunto Nico, quien solo recibió como respuesta el eco del mismo lugar.—¿Que es este lugar...?¿La muerte gano...?

 _...es posible que lo que **veas sea demasiado malo** , más **vivirás**..._

—Honoka-nechan...—Susurro para si antes de ser invadidas por imágenes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cuando uno nace ve el mundo con miedo, pero al estar en brazos de tus padres algo te puede asegurar; no hay que temer. Pero conforme crecemos, vemos la realidad a la que pertenecemos, a la que nos debemos condicionar..._

—¡Niños, hora de entrenar!—Grito un hombre desde la puerta.

—Ya vamos, padre.—Respondió un niño de no más de 7 años.—Vamos, Honoka.—Dijo tomando del brazo a la niña a lado de el, ademas de con quien compartía rasgos físicos.

—Otra vez...—Se quejo mientras se deja llevar a rasta.—Pero si no puedo hacer nada bien.—Comento con los ojos cristalizados.

—Para eso sirve entrenar cariño.—Dijo un hombre que tomaba a esta en sus brazos.—Llorar no es una solución;—reprocho poniendo su dedo en la nariz de la pequeña—si de verdad quieres ser la cabeza de esta familia, el esforzarse en ser mejor es tu mejor opción, queda claro.—Termino besando su frente para ponerle de nuevo en el piso a lado del niño, que les seguía por detrás.

—Si, papá.—Afirmo la pelinaranja antes de mirar a su hermano y sonreír.

 _Quien hubiera imaginado que aquella seria la ultima vez sonriera con honestidad y alegría en años, por el cariño y apoyo de quienes le rodeaban. De su familia; antes de alegarse._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Y dime Honoka, entre nosotros ¿Cual es tu sueño?—Pregunto un niño de alrededor de 11 años, mientras mecía sus pies.

Este estaba a lado de derecho de la niña que no apartaba la vista del cielo, estirando su mano al cielo. Para ella este parecía inalcanzable, pero la verdad es que no lo era. Ambos se encontraban en la rama de un árbol de mas de 30 metros. Sonrió con inocencia.

—Poder vivir una vida normal con mis amigas.—Dijo con un tejo de tristeza.—Pero la verdad es que ambos debemos mantener un clan y una paz como hasta ahora.

—Eres muy dura contigo, puedes serlo. Claro, no se puede tener todo. Pero si luchas por ello y mientras haya paz no necesitaras serlo frente a otros.—Dijo este acariciando el cabello anaranjado igual al de él, hasta dejarlo disparejo.

—Oye, me has despeinado.—Se quejo esta preparada para lanzarlo al piso, más este logro esquivarlo y saltar al árbol vecino.

—Aun te falta mucho para superarme en velocidad.—Se burlo el joven que empezó a pasar de rama en rama.—Recuerda que somos gemelos.—Logro escuchar aun sin verlo.

—Onii-chan.—Bufo esta dispuesta a seguirlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Quisieras ser madura por una vez.—Grito un hombre de cabello negro después de abofetear a la joven, que se resistía a levantar la voz.—Deberías ser como tu hermano, son de la misma edad y actúas aun como una niña.

—Padre, esto fue mi culpa, ella solo hizo lo que le pedí.—Dijo un joven al momento de entra a la habitación.

—Teiichi, hijo mio. No defiendas a esta inútil.—Pidió el hombre con molestia antes de tomar asiento en su trono.—Que decepción.—Bufo molesto. Aquellas palabras apuñalaron a la pelinaranja que ahora no solo se resistía a responder, si no, también a llorar.

—Padre, creo que eres muy duro...

—Onii-chan, deja que pague los platos que rompí. No necesito, que me defiendas.

Ambos jóvenes de 17 salieron poco después, Honoka iba a paso apresurado, mientras que Teiichi le seguía con la intención de alcanzarle y así fue, la tomo del brazo y sin dudarlo le abrazo. Dudo en corresponder, pero las lagrimas le traicionaron, y se aferro al cuerpo de su hermano que se quedo hasta que esta se calmara.

—¿Mejor?—Pregunto con voz suave el chico pelinaranja, antes de apartarse.

—Si... perdona que sea una inútil y no te pueda seguir el paso.—Dijo con intenciones de caminar a su habitación.

—Hey,—le llamo antes de abrazarla de nuevo—no eres una inútil. No digas eso. No quiero volver a oírlo de ti.—Reprocho con molestia.—Aprende a quererte, padre solo esta estresado. Cuando mamá murió se volvió mas exigente. Es todo. Pero en el fondo el nos quiere, te quiere.—Dijo al fin soltándola.—Anda, vamos a entrenar.

—Esta bien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Honoka.—Grito un hombre, que golpeaba la puerta de la habitación de la susodicha.—Escucha ya no eres una niña, y no eres de cualquier familia.

—Pero yo no quiero.—Respondió con la misma intensidad en la que hablaba su padre.

—Sabes que, esto no esta a discusión. Mañana saldrás y harás lo ordenado o considérate exiliada.—Finalizo el hombre antes de para los golpes y volver al salón principal.

Aquello era verdad, la pelinaranja ya no era una niña, estaba por cumplir los 100 años; si bien su cuerpo—gracias al hecho de su descendencia—se había quedado en la apariencia de 25 años y al desarrollar su habilidades, no sufría,—corrección—al no ser humana, seguía con la fuerza, energía; la vitalidad de alguien de no más de 30 años. Esa noche se la paso suspirando y preparándose mentalmente para lo que le deparaba la mañana del siguiente día.

Al llegar la mañana una castaña entro a la habitación dispuesta como siempre a obedecer y servir a Honoka, quien se encontraba en la ventana mirando los arboles que le rodeaban. Como todos los que vivían en esa zona sabían era de día por la hora, pero se protegían con la naturaleza del bosque.

—Honoka-tono, ¿se encuentra todo bien?—Pregunto la castaña ojimorada, una vez llego al lada de su ama.

—Ah, Hanayo—saludo sin interés en tan siquiera ver a los ojos a la menor—te tengo dicho que no me digas así, no me gusta.

—Lo se, pero es la costumbre...

* * *

 **Bosque del destierro.**

—¿Cerca?¿Cuanto falta?—Pregunto una pelirroja irritada, mientras tomaba asiento.

—No lo se, no entiendo como paso esto.—Respondió Honoka que dejaba a la pelinegra apoyada en una roca.

—¿Cuanto más tardara en despertar?—Pregunto Kotori, quien se empezaba a preocupar por la mayor.

—Muy pronto, pero la cantidad de años que debe asimilar no se observan en poco tiempo.—Respondió mientras se empezaba a alejar.—Tomare la primera guardia.—Agrego antes de subir a un árbol, para tener mejor vista.

—Yo le haré compañía.—Dijo Erena quien veía a todas preguntando quien la acompañaría.

Sabia que en lo que respectaba a Eli, Nozomi, Umi al ser las cabezas no tenían, ni debían encargarse de ello. Mientras que Kotori era una humana y la otra, la pelinegra ya no era humana estaba inconsciente e igual estaría débil. Por su parte Hanayo solo era un alimento y no tenia conocimientos de pelea más allá de los básicos, Rin no se apartaría de su pareja; y finalmente Maki y Tsubasa se encontraban profundamente heridas, molesta y desconcertadas. Subio y tomo asiento en una rama contigua y suspiro con cierto alivio al no sentir mala vibra a su alrededor.

—No es necesario que estés aquí.—Dijo Honoka con tono frió y cortante.

—Lo se, eres lobo solitario.—Bromeo la pelimorada para animar a la mayor.—Puedo saber, ¿por que hiciste estos?—Pregunto con un leve temor al ver los ojos azules de Honoka.

Suspirar—No me haría mal, me es incomodo el silencio.—Dijo con desgano.—Pero antes, ¿que piensas de mi? ¿piensas que soy una idiota, por todo lo que he hecho?—Pregunto suspirando de nuevo.

—Nunca pensaría como una idiota de ti Honoka-sama.—Respondió una vez vio que le cedía la palabra—Aun siendo "seres sin corazón" o "demonios" como todos piensan que somos tanto lobos como vampiros y otras criaturas; pienso que es una mentira, somos como ellos en algo tan simple como que cada uno tiene una personalidad, llevando incluso la contraria de lo que "somos"—Dijo ahora con cierto tono más serio y con decisión.—Claro ejemplo es el hecho de que me salvaste de morir, y aunque aun pienso me usaste de prueba con los lobos, soy feliz de estar y servir a Eli-sama. Gracias.—Agrego con un pequeño nudo en la garganta.—Eres como una madre para mi. Mi madre desde ese día.

—Jeje, aun piensas que solo jugué contigo.—Murmuro levemente divertida.—Solo quería que vieras y formaras un camino por tu cuenta.

—Si.—Dijo mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Eras una niña.—Le recordó.

—¿Y bien?—Pregunto con obviedad.

—Aun no me dices que piensas de mi.

—No te conozco desde que naciste, pero escuche que eras muy diferente a como te conocí. Pero aun así yo amo la parte que conocí; un vampiro que piensa en otros antes que ella y su bien. Que entrena duro día y noche para mejorar en todo lo que fallo. Lista, poco sonriente, que piensa demasiado las cosas y busca como arreglar un problema.—Empezó a decir, una vez coloco una de sus manos en el mentón para "recordar" y responder a tal pregunta.—Impulsiva y leal, no harías algo que traicione tus ideas. Y que da todo por cumplir lo que promete. Es lo que te describe.

—Vaya, eso es muy complicado. Pero muy bellas palabras que oído cada 100 años.—Dijo más relajada y sonriendo de nuevo.—Bueno jovencita, mi decisión parte de un par de promesas que rodean no solo a Nico, si no a la familia Yazawa...

—Ese es el apellido de uno de los muchos pretendientes que has tenido, ¿cierto?—Interrumpió sorprendida.

—Si. Esa familia desde su muerte ha estado en mis manos.—Dijo con melancolía.—Veras en ese tiempo tu ya habías ido con los lobos, por mi parte solo diré que aun con una visión confusa de ese día yo mate a su padre.—Revelo con un tono indescifrable, que no dejaba saber a Erena si se arrepentía o no.—Los Sonoda hicieron muchas cosas que llevaron a la separación y destrucción de todo lo que nos rodeaba. Parece que no solo Lord Reach, quiere que todo acabe.

—¿Ella lo sabe?—Pregunto sorprendida.

—Todos se creen jueces, a todos nos gusta criticar y difundir, pero yo no; a mi me gusta observar y callar, por eso mi primera opción de culpable de esto fue ese necrófago.—Dijo como respuesta algo irritada.

—¿Algo va mal?—Pregunto al notarla alerta.

—Creo saber porque aun no salimos.—Respondió parándose en la rama.—Erena, ¿Me prestas la espada?—Pregunto señalando al arma que colgaba en la espalda de la pelimorada.

—¿Vas a enfrentarlo sola?—Pregunto al visualizar al que irritaba a la pelinaranja.

—Te pediría ayuda, si no fuera que ya manipulo tu mente.—Recordó con mirada fulminante.—Tomen este camino derecho, Maki y Rin deben ir atrás; Tsubasa, Nozomi-sama y Eli-sama pueden encargarse del frente; Umi-sama que cuide de los lados y tu por favor cuida que lleguen con vida a la salida, en especial Kotori y ella, por favor te lo encargo.—Ordeno antes de saltar del árbol a la copa de los demás, para evitar que se acercaran demasiado y darles algo de tiempo.

—Estoy segura escucharon, pero vienen a nosotras. Maki, Rin les toco cuidar a tras; Nozomi-sama, Eli-sama y Tsubasa les toca adelante; espero contar con alguien que sabe usar al menos su fuerza, Sonoda y yo a los lados; Hanayo toma a Nico y junto con Kotori van en el centro. Va monos, sigan de frente.—Grito Erena quien no dio tiempo a ninguna de reclamar o decir algo.

* * *

 _ **Flash Back... unos 800 años atrás.**_

—¿Puedes abrir los ojos, pequeña?—Pregunto la voz de una mujer mientras acomodaba a una niña de no más de 7 años.—Vamos, dime ¿tienes alguna otra herida?

—Yo... solo...mi brazo...—No siguió, pues al abrir los ojos vi el humo que de no muy lejos se alzaba sobre el cielo.—Mi casa... mis padres...—Empezó a balbucear entre el llanto más cosas que si bien ya no entendía la ojiazul, comprendía la tristeza en sus palabras.

—Ya tranquila, estoy aquí y haré todo por ayudarte.—Dijo la de cabellera naranja que se había lanzado a esta para abrazarla.

—¿Por que solo me salvo a mi señorita?—Pregunto con dolor.

—Eras la única que aun respiraba.—Respondió con honestidad.—¿Como te llamas?—Pregunto cuando se aparto para dejarle respirar. Al ver en sus ojos aun lagrimas, saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo entrego.

—Toudo... Toudo Erena.—Dijo aceptando el pequeño pedazo de tela. Una vez pudo ver mejor, noto las ropas de la mujer frente a ella quemadas o con agujeros.

—Señorita, ¿usted, esta bien?—Pregunto acercándose a ella pero no noto mas que eso, no encontró alguna herida, pero lograba ver sangre.

—Si, tranquila.—Dijo la de ojos azules claros levantadose.—Vamos te llevare con un doctor.—Agrego estirando su mano para ayudar a esta a levantarse.

—¿Su nombre...?—Pregunto mientras dudaba en tomar la mano de la mayor, quien solo sonrió.

—Que mal educado de mi parte, Honoka es mi nombre y llámame así.—Dijo, tomando a esta de a cintura dispuesta a cargarla.—Y guste o no jovencita le llevare con un doctor.

 **...**

—Bien, con este vendaje sera más que suficiente.—Dijo un hombre terminaba la ultima vuelta y hacia un nudo.

—Gracias señor.—Agradeció Honoka, que se disponía a tomar en sus brazos a la menor para salir.

—¿Usted se encuentra bien? También le puedo atender.—Sugirio al ver las fachas en la que venia. Pero le parecía extraña al traer ropa de varón. Pero a diferencia de otros del lugar no creía que juzgar fuera correcto.

—Gracias, pero no tengo tiempo debo partir. Muchas gracias. Hasta nunca más.—Dijo antes de salir con cierto aire de molestia y superioridad.

—¿A donde vamos?—Pregunto la niña, que de manera extraña por fin pudo sentir las palabras de nuevo.

—Yo tengo que ver algunos negocios para beneficio ajeno como propio.—Respondió una vez recordó que formaba parte de una compañía "familiar".— Y tu, iré a dejarte a casa de algún familiar. Así que, ¿donde viven tus tíos o tías?—Pregunto sin mirarla a los ojos, razón por la que no noto en los ojos de la niña lagrimas y confusión.

—No tengo más familia.—Dijo con poco animo.—Mi madre era hija única y papá, perdió a su hermano en un accidente no hacia mucho.—Agrego al notar que la mujer quería una explicación.

—No soy quien para criarte, créeme.—Expreso con un tono neutro.—Soy una feroz persona, que lo que menos merece es una vida que cuidar.—Explico al ver la mirada confundida de la niña.

—No tengo a nadie más.—Grito frustrada.—Entonces, ¿por que me salvo?—Pregunto molesta.

—Eres una niña, inocente de lo que otros culpan y creyeron conveniente hacer por igual a una familia.—Dijo sentando la, en la orilla del río que le gustaba admirar.—Yo solo pasaba por ahí y logre escuchar que tus padres pedían piedad por su hija.—Agrego con un tono más considerado.—Creo que tengo muchos valores para se un monstruo.—Finalizo con una pequeña broma, para recostarse en el pasto que adornaba el suelo y cerrar los ojos.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Que sera de mi?—Pregunto con miedo y abrazando sus piernas para apoyar su cabeza.

—El tiempo lo dirá.

 _ **Pause Flash Back.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Corran, estamos cerca.—Grito una pelijengibre que se dedicaba detener a quienes le seguían.

—Ahí.—Indico Erena a las demás pues ayudaba a su amiga.

—Ya escucharon, vamos Kotori-chan.—Dijo Nozomi tomando a la peligris en sus brazos.

—¿Como es posible?—Pregunto una pelirroja que peleaba a lado de Tsubasa.—Hace poco parecía un camino interminable.

—Si no me equivoco, el dueño de este territorio es el responsable.—Inicio a explicar Erena sin perder la concentración con los golpes que proporcionaba a los zombis que no dejaban de lanzarse a ella. *Aquí estos son personas que se encuentran bajo control de algún vampiro; siga vivo o no, en algunos casos. Hace más de una década.*—Sabemos esta vivo, pues nos atacan con un fin estos sirvientes viejos y el hecho de que este es el que manipula el lugar. Por eso Honoka-sama, fue contra el.

—No aprende a no actuar sola.—Susurro Tsubasa molesta.

—Esa idiota, esta muy débil para vencer a alguien que no se esfuerza por si solo.—Dijo Maki con "indiferencia".

—No dejaría que alguien la acompañara, _él_ es solo suyo.—Sentencio Erena mientras proporcionaba un zarpaso en la cabeza a uno de los cuerpos.

—Es...—Intentaron decir cuando una cantidad de luz les cegó por la aparición abrupta.—Mis ojos...—Gritaron tres personas con dolor.

—Chicas, ¿Están bien?—Pregunto un peliazul que había agarrado a una de las tres antes de caer.

—Si, solo...—inicio Tsubasa una vez se ajusto a la luz.

—que esto fue muy...—prosiguió Erena mientras se levantaba.

—brusco...—finalizo Maki quien todavía se tallaba los ojos.

—¿Y, Honoka-chan?—Pregunto Kotori solo al ver a las tres.—Erena-san, dijiste venia atrás.

—Así era.—Respondió aun irritada.

—Abajo.—Dijo una vez de un grito. Todas hicieron caso al reconocerla.

De entre algunos arboles, salio una pelinaranja que se dirigía a ellas como proyectil. Aunque gracias al tronco de un árbol esta fue detenida. Erena y Hanayo corrieron a ella para ayudarla.

—No, se acerquen.—Vocifero molesta.—Denme unos minutos antes de...—se debuto al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.—¡Maldita sea...!—Dijo alzando al fin el a todas la presente algo que le asusto, y no eran ni los dientes o los ojos que como pocas veces en años eran negros; del lado derecho del rostro lo tenia lleno de sangre, se notaban las heridas largar y profundas. No solo en la cara, en el abdomen donde todos esperaban no fuera lo suficientemente grave.

—Si esto te lo hice un vampiro, no curara rápido.—Dijo Maki quien se acerco a ella para revisarla.

—Lo se, Nishikino ahora aléjate.—Dijo entre gruñidos.

—No, si las trato ahora mismo sanaran rápido y no quedara una marca tan fea.—Impuso la pelirroja tomando su mentón.

—No necesito de... demonios.—Bufo lo ultimo antes de caer inconsciente.

—Honoka-sama...—Dijo Erena que le tomo para apoyar la cabeza de esta sobre sus piernas.—La vas a tratar aunque se negó, ¿verdad?

—Si, no es mi persona favorita en estos momentos, pero le debo salvar a mi hermana. Me detendrás solo por ella lo dijo.

—Se cuando actúa con "fuerza" solo por orgullo, así es cuando le llevo la contraria.

—Hanayo, ayúdame.

—Si.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continue Flash Back.**_

—¿Donde estoy?—Se pregunto una niña al ver un techo sobre ella.

—Buenos días, Erena.—Saludo Honoka que entraba a la habitación con un plato con comida.

—Buenos días, señorita Honoka.—Dijo Erena algo asustada.

—No me digas señorita, soy mas vieja de lo que aparento.—Dijo entregándole el plato.—Ahora estamos en mi vieja casa, ya que no volveré nunca aquí.—Agrego ofreciendo la respuesta que seguro la niña esperaba.

—¿Por que me trajo aquí?—Pregunto confundida, no comprendía a esta persona, como era posible negar algo pero dar otras cosas.

—No te dejaría afuera con el frió que hizo anoche.—Respondió mientras veía por la ventana.

—No lo entiendo, ¿por que es amable? ¿Por que me salvo?—Pregunto esperando una mejor respuesta que anoche.

—Te lo dije anoche eres solo una niña, inocente de lo que otros culpan...—No pudo seguir pues fue interrumpida por un grito negativo de la menor, haciendo que esta girara a verle.

—No lo entiendo, en este mundo no hoy personas buenas o que hagan algo sin esperar nada a cambio.—Dijo frustrada.

—Cierto, pero si revisas la historia, realmente los tiempos mejoran en algunas cosas y otras empeoran.—Debatió con sus experiencias Honoka tomando asiento en la silla frente a la cama.—Pero si quiero algo de tu parte.—Agrego con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Entonces que quiere de mi?—Pregunto con cierta molestia al ver que si era la clase de persona que pensaba.

—Solo una hija para mis próximos viajes.—Respondió tomando su mano.—Mis viajes se vuelven aburridos y quiero un visión fresca en los que vengan. Igual, en un futuro vivir una eternidad y ver como evoluciona o se destruye la humanidad.—Agrego ampliando su sonrisa.—¿Aceptas?—Pregunto al verle lagrimas brotar.

—¿Eternidad?—Pregunto entre risas.—Porque no... pero, ¿por que yo?

—No es que tengas a alguien con quien vivir.—Recordó con cierta maldad.

—Bueno no... pero...

—Entonces el porque no importa, no siempre debe haber uno.

—Esta bien. Ahora que recuerdo, ayer negabas que fuera contigo, ¿por que el cam...—No pudo seguir al sentir y ver los dedos de la mayor sobre su nariz, apretando la.—Me lastimas.

—Deja de hacer preguntas.—Dijo la otra con una mirada molesta.

—Esta bien...

—Honoka, es hora... ¿y esta niña?—Pregunto un "joven" que había entrado a la habitación interrumpiendo a ambas.

—Se unirá a nosotros, por un tiempo.—Respondio una vez solto la nariz de esta y se acerco al hombre.

—No me digas que...

—No. La rescate ayer de un incendio y no tiene a nadie más. Por mi parte quiero compañía más interesante que tu.—Dijo Honoka en tono neutro y aunque la niña puedo repelar en cualquier momento, se mantenía con la boca abierta por el parecido de ambos.—Erena, nos vamos. En el camino te explicare algunas reglas...

 _ **End Flash Back.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Casa de la familia Minami**

—¿Así que, ustedes no se revelaran?—Pregunto una mujer de cabellera gris algo incrédula.

—Desconozco los problemas de los Sonoda o hasta los de Ayase; pero me importa mi gente como para perderlos por una guerra innecesaria en estos tiempo.—Dijo una ojiverde irritada por esa actitud.—Mi hermana no debe vivir esto, se propuso la paz para evitar paranoias , miedo o inseguridad entre nuestras especies; ademas de un pacto a ayudarnos cuando nos atacaran criaturas fuera de este o consumidos por locura.—Recito el texto del que años siempre contó.

—Me sorprendes Kurosawa, pero supongo que ser callada es por algo.—Dijo la mujer que cedía a la pelinegra tomar asiento.—¿Que propones?

—Para empezar, sugiero tenga cuidado de Lord Reach...

* * *

Hola, ¿que les pareció?

Pregunta, ¿Cuantos años creen tienen los personajes?—Depende de ustedes si gustan responder.—Las cosas parecen muy confusas.

 _ **Pasemos a las reviews :**_

 **bellotasarutobi :** Gracias por tus comentarios, no sabes cuanto me alegra verlos. Respecto al porque con Honoka, sera aclarado muy pronto. Y las aquors aparecen una vez salgan del bosque que "prácticamente" en el siguiente, solo se paciente conmigo.

 ** _Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Y sin más, hasta otra. Bay.


	9. Cap 9 -Cuenta regresiva - ¿Revelación? -

Buenas, ¿Como están? Espero bien.

Lo se, estoy tardando en subir, pero estoy viva así que no me iré sin terminar esto y si digo mucho eso, pero es algo que cumplire. Sin mucho que decir, por ahora. Les veo abajo.

 ** _DESCLEMEIR : Love Live School Idols Proyec NO me pertenece..._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9. - Cuenta regresiva. - ¿Revelación? -**

—Nico-sempai, ha despertado, ¿se encuentra bien?—Pregunto Kotori que la ayudaba a levantarse por petición de la pelinegra.

—Yo estoy bien. Honoka, ¿ella esta bien?—Pregunto al ver a su _pareja_ en las piernas de una pelimorada, gracias a todo lo visto entendía que pasaba y los porque; lo único que quería en esos momentos era _hablar_ con la ojiazul, pues había cosa que le habían consternado.

—Ella seguro despertara pronto,—respondió a secas una pelirroja que tenia una mirada irritada—la cosa es que se acumulo el cansancio en su cuerpo. Para ser honesta me sorprende todo lo que resistió, parece que el entrenamiento Kousaka sirve de mucho.—Dijo antes de apoyarse en una roca para descansar.

—Estoy segura, no es eso.—Susurro para si la bajita que se acerco a la pelinaranja para tomar su mano.—Erena-san, creo debes saber el plan de esta tonta.—Dijo mirando a los ojos a la canina que parecía preocupada.

—Me parece una información interesante, pero deberá esperar, mi pequeña Nico.—Dijo Honoka quien abría los ojos algo lento, ya que se ajustaba a la luz del lugar.—Parece que el tiempo ya no esperara, iremos a casa de Minami-san.—Indico con brusquedad una vez se levanto. La sorpresa de muchos fue al ver que sus ojos aun eran negros, pero verle tan calmada.—¿Qué pasa?—Pregunto sacudiéndose la ropa.

—Tus ojos.—Indico Umi algo nerviosa.

—Honki, ¿exactamente cual es tu estado?—Pregunto Nozomi acercando se, a su amiga para tomar su rostro y obligando a verle a los ojos.

—Nada del otro mundo. Es el cansancio y el hecho de tener que regenerarme en constancia.

—Deberías descansar un poco más, terca.—Dijo Maki, quien se recostó en el pasto.

—Ya habrá tiempo.—Dijo Honoka sin animo alguno para pelear.—Vamos, no nos debe agarrarnos la noche.—Agrego viendo a Nico que emitía un aura de molestia.

—Bueno, seria bueno comer algo a lo que más estoy acostumbrada.—Dijo Kotori quien tomo del cuello a Umi, que no tardo en ponerse roja.—¿Me llevas, Umi-chan?—Pregunto con una sonrisa la peligris.

—Claro.—Respondo Umi, alzándola.

—Iremos por techos y sin llamar la atención de nadie, la que menos necesitamos es que Lord Reach, se entere que seguimos vivas y volvimos.—Ordeno una ves dio un brinco, y desapareció de la vista de las demás.

—Nico-sama, la va a seguir, ¿verdad?—Pregunto la pelimorada que se acerco a ella.

—Solo dime Nico, Erena.—Dijo molesta.—Y si me ayudas a seguirla a la par, mucho mejor.—Pidió con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Parece que ahora estamos por nuestro mano, para llegar a tú casa Kotori.—Dijo Umi, antes de saltar para empezar el camino.

—No del todo yo cubriré tu espalda.—Dijo Nozomi llegando a su lado.

—Es cierto, usted sigue siendo prioridad.—Secundo Maki, quien se cuestionaba que pasaba para que Honoka, olvidara algo tan importante como su deber.

—Pues nosotras debemos seguir les ya que no sabemos ni conocemos el lugar, así que cuidaremos de ustedes.—Dijo Tsubasa que igual que la pelirroja sospechaba que algo pasaba.

 **...**

—Honoka.—Llamo Nico a la pelinaranja que mantenía la vista adelante.

—Honoka-sama, usted me explico que hay cosas que no deben de pasar le, a un vampiro. Una de ellas es el mantener sus ojos en negro por mucho tiempo y sin razón.—Dijo Erena viendo que la otra les ignoraba.—¿Algo esta mal, verdad?

—Son únicas chicas.—Mustio con cierta diversión.—Bien, Nico creo has visto todo de mi vida... y por lo mismo sabes que mi fin esta más cerca de lo que parece.—Dijo con una sonrisa y mirada indescifrable para las dos mujeres que vieron su rostro al igual que su timbre de voz.

—No entiendo, ¿tienes miedo?—Pregunto Nico irritada por aquella mascara.

—No.—Respondió secamente.

—Honoka-sama, ¿entonces que siente al saber esto? ¿y por que se ve tan calmada?—Pregunto Erena quien si se mostraba triste.

—Eso no importa, mi vida ya esta vivida, mis elecciones buenas o malas ya están lejos de llevarme a aprender algo nuevo.—Respondió sin mirara a alguna.—Respecto al plan creo que deberíamos empezar a hablar antes de llegar y un favor, no digan esto a las demás, en especial a Tsubasa.—Cambio de tema, molestando a las otras dos; más la petición lo hizo con un tono dulce y algo quebrado. Lo que llevo a ambas mujeres que seguían de cerca a esta, verla con una mirada de tristeza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flash Back... unos 30 años** **atrás** **...**

—Has matado a uno de los nuestros.—Dijo una voz que erizaba la piel de mas de uno; más los presentes estaban más que acostumbrados y la otra también era una criatura temeraria.

—¿Eso es un problema?—Pregunto una pelinaranja sin una pizca de respeto.

—Mira pequeña idiota, la ley básica permite el pago de sangre por sangre. ¿Dime, quien debería de morir de tu familia?

—Si no me equivoco, la sangre que debe derramarse es la del culpable.—Respondió la pelinaranja que tomo asiente en el piso y miro divertida a quien desde arriba le miraba irritado.

—Eres una insolente.—Grito uno de los espectadores tras ella.

—Idiota, recuerda que tu familia ya no tiene poder de nada y sobre nadie.—Dijo otro consiguiendo la atención del vampiro que no reparo en el tiempo y se lanzo sobre el _hombre_ encapuchado.

—Basta. Señorita Kousaka, le párese mostrar un poco de respeto y una disculpa, y tal vez con eso la dejaremos ir.—Intervino el necrófago con una media sonrisa forzada.

—Lord, hice lo que creí correcto en el momento, el inicio una pelea y debe de saber que nunca me retiraría, lo siento mucho puedo hacer algo para que arreglemos esto.—Dijo entre dientes Honoka quien se inclino en el piso. Estaba molesta, pero debía admitir que no quería quedar ahí.

—Entonces, mata a alguien por nosotros.—Dijo el hombre que sonreía malicioso.

—Mientras no sea alguien de mi clan, lo haré.—Aceptaba Honoka levantándose para ver al Lord.

—Bueno hay un cazador que esta siendo una espina en el zapato, y si acabas con el perdonaremos tu falta, es más nadie lo sabrá.—Dijo mirando a la pelinaranja que por primera vez parecía nerviosa.—Así te evitaras ser juzgada por los humanos.—Agrego cruzándose de brazos.

—Acepto.—Dijo Honoka que por dentro esperaba fuera un cazador que no conociera.

 **...**

—Malditos so son ocho contra uno, no es justo.—Grito con rabia y dolor el hombre que se encontraba en el lodo.

—No te preocupes cazador Yazawa-kun... nosotros no seremos quienes acaben contigo.—"Consoló" uno de los encapuchados que lo rodeaban con tono tétrico.

—¿Cómo saben quien soy?—Pregunto con miedo, al pensar que al saber eso podrían ir por su familia.

—Bien...—dijo uno de los encapuchados ignorando su pregunta e indicando a uno de los presentes que diera un paso.—Honoka-san has lo que se le pidió o morirás con aquí con él.—Ordeno el hombre que señalaba con el dedo a la victima.

—Pense que mi hermana era que estaba en peligro...—Comento aliviada.— Pero si seré yo. Adelante.—Dijo inclinándose un poco.

—Nos haces ver mal.—Comento con gracia uno de los presentes.

—No me gusta mentir en mis propósitos.—Agrego mientras se acercaba.

—Honoka-Tono...—Llamo con miedo a esta mientras se acercaba, ya que esta como los demás ocultaba su rostro en una mascara.

—Lo siento...—Se limito a decir antes de atravesar su pecho con la mano tomar el corazón y empezar a apretarlo.

—¿Qué sera de mi familia...?—Logro decir débilmente, en una lengua que fue extraña para los presentes.

—Quienes...—Respondió por lo bajo la chica en el mismo idioma; mientras sacaba su mano.

—Felicidades, puedes irte y mejor sera no vernos por mucho tiempo de cerca.—Dijo uno de los encapuchados antes de desaparecer.

—Así sera.—Dijo con dolor Honoka que solo miraba a la tierra y al cuerpo del hombre al que le había quitado la vida.

—Nos vamos.—Dijo otro de los presentes llevándose al resto de los enmascarados.

—Te dije que lo dejaras.—Murmuro Honoka que se agachaba para retirar el anillo de su dedo junto con una cadena.

 _—Y yo te dije que los Ohara son lo que me daban ordenes.—Respondió de la nada alguien.—Pero mira que has sacrificado una gran parte de años al hacer esto.—Dijo de nuevo la voz de un hombre que se miraba a el mismo perforado del pecho._

—No me pienso culpar de la muerte de nadie más. Ademas estamos condenado a morir juntos.—Dijo Honoka que se brinco con fuerza para ir entre los techos de edificios que como ella escurrían agua.

 _—Bueno, supongo que solo me queda observar y vivir tu vida como mía.—Dijo la voz de hombre que suspiraba rendido._

—Si, asi que no hablas cuando este con tu familia.—Regaño Honoka que lograba visualizar los complejos donde vivía su "otro yo" en su cuerpo.

 _—Esta bien.—Mustio molesto._

 **...**

—Lo siento... él... murió...Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo...—Decía con voz quebrada esta mujer de ojos azules, quien se encontraba en el piso llorando y escurriendo agua. En nada entrego la joyería que había recogido, para en nada marcharse entre la oscuridad y las gotas de lluvia.

 _—Sabes es la mentira más grande que has dicho hasta ahora.—Reprocho el hombre al ver que se encontraban ya en el bosque._

—Cállate, déjame dormir.—Dijo Honoka que se acomodaba en la rama de un árbol, pues realmente se sentía agotada.

 **...End Flash Back...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Unos días atrás.**

—¡Nico-chan...!—Grito con terror una pelinaranja que en segundo había tomo del cuello a la pelimorada.—Toudo Erena...

Pero la verdad era que quien había respondido usando la voz de Honoka era Yazawa, que no estaba feliz de ver que su hija moriría. Por dentro Honoka debatía con el para que le devolviera el control y no le hiciera daño a "su hija".

—Honoka-nechan...—Dijo antes de caer la pelinegra, aunque logro ser detenida antes de llegar al piso por una pelirroja que mostraba dolor en sus ojos, algo que saco en Nico una pequeña sonrisa.

—Honoka, se que esto se ve mal, pero necesitas calmarte.—Dijo una rubia que intentaba separar a esta de su guardián.

 _-No te recomiendo que le hagas daño, no fue su culpa._

 _-Ella vino directo a mi hija._

 _-Se que esto se ve mal, pero mira sus ojos, ademas ella es como mi hija así que mejor intentemos salvar a ambas._

 _-Bien._

—Ayase, confía en mi... nunca haría daño a alguien de mi clan...—Dijo mirando a la de ojos azules como ella.

—Suspirar.—Lo se.—Dijo resignada soltándola y apartando a las demás.

—Lamento hacer esto...—Dijo Honoka antes de rasguñar el brazo de la pelimorada, aunque quien lo disfrutaba era Yasawa-kun, quien metió un poco mas las uñas. Mientras tanto Erena grito de dolor y en un segundo se transformo, siendo cubierta con un pelaje morado y se puso en cuatro patas.

—¿Quien te crees que eres...? [...]

 _-La transformare._

 _-Eso no servirá es mitad vampiro, solo la torturaras y hay posibilidad de que la locura la domine._

 _-No tengo muchas opciones y tiempo, así que ¿quieres que salve a tu hija._

 _-Tienes otra, ¿cierto?_

 _-Estas loco, mi vida puede dar a ello pero entonces perderé al amor de vida._

 _-Este cuerpo no es solo tuyo, y esta decisión no la tomaras sola._

 _-No quiero perder a Tsubasa._

 _-Pues no tienes de otra y si te funciona seré yo quien lo haga para que no te duela tanto._

 _-Eso es inaudito._

 _-Me importa más el bien de mi hija._

—Sabes lo que has hecho, ¿verdad?—Pregunto Maki molesta.

Antes de responder en el cuello de Nico apareció una marca sobre la mordida; la insignia de la familia Kousaka, cosa obvia para casi todos los presentes.—Lo se...—Respondió con tristeza, una vez apoyo a la pelinegra en el piso para que pudiera descansar.—Yo...—Antes de decir algo recibió una bofetada de Maki, quien al liberarse no perdió el tiempo.

[...]

—Tsubasa...—Hablo al fin a si "amiga" ojiverde la cual en esos momentos se encontraba transformada y sentada en una piedra.—Tsu-chan...—Repitió para llamar su atención pero de nuevo la ignoro.

—Te odia... es hora de salir de aquí Honoka-sama.—Dijo Erena antes de entregarle un anillo en las manos.

 _-Lo se..._

 _-Perdona, pero me importa mucho mi hija_

 _-Cállate, ya arruinaste mi ultimo año de vida, agradece que no puedo vacilar, si no acabaría contigo así quedara aquí mi existencia y la de Nico. Creo que te di mucho libertad, no te metas de aquí en adelante hasta que te llame._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hoy, ahora.**

—¿Entonces quedo claro?—Pregunto Honoka a quienes le seguían.

—Si.—Afirmaron ambas mujeres que aun querían una explicación.

—Nico, me gustaría hablar contigo en privado, después.—Dijo Honoka que no detuvo su rumbo y rompió una ventana.

—Honoka-sama.—Grito preocupada Erena que se acerco a ella.

—Alto ahí...—Grito una mujer de cabellos castaños y grandes dotes.—Erena...—Dijo con felicidad lanzándose a la de cabellos morados y abrazándola con fuerza.

—Anju, ¿que haces aquí?—Pregunto confundida.

—Casi nos descubren asi que busque otro refugio y entramos en unios con los kurosawa, así que debo cuidar de Alisa-sama y de Ruby-sama, mientras Dia-san y Minami-san pelean contra Sonoda-sama que esta aliado con los necrófagos y "Eli-sama".—Respondió molesta al imaginarse a su clan siguiendo a un impostor y rompiendo las leyes, y paz que fueron difíciles de conseguir para su ama.

—Bueno, creo que llegamos tarde, hay que movernos.—Dijo Honoka que se levantaba.

—Tu no entiendes que debes descansar y ahora tendrás que pagar una ventana.—Dijo Maki que veo la disposición de la otra irse.

—Tendré que explicar eso a mamá después.—Dijo para si Kotori que entraba a su casa.—¿Ustedes saben donde esta?—Pregunto con voz dulce, pero aquello puso nerviosa a las tres mujeres que se veían culpables.

—La señora Minami a salido a pelear, pues esta con el corazón destrozado al recibir la noticia de que su hija esta muerta.—Dijo una voz algo triste mientras salia del armario, esta joven era pelirroja y tras ella salia una rubia.

—Alisa, ¿eres tu?—Pregunto emocionada Eli que salto a abrazar a su hermana menor.

—Hermana, pensé que ya no te vería.—Dijo la pequeña que acariciaba su cabeza con la de su hermana.

—¿Anju, a cuidado bien de ti?—Pregunto cargando a su hermanita, era lo mejor y lo que mas extraña ver.

—Si.—Respondió con una sonrisa.

—No puedo creer que Eli-sama , dude de mi como guardián.—Dijo en un puchero Anju mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—No dudo como guardián, se que Erena a hecho un gran trabajo enseñándote, pero eres muy "traviesa" y me preocupa le metas ideas a mi hermana pequeña.—Dijo Eli algo ruborizada y sintiendo estar en casa de nuevo.

—No haría tal cosa.

—¿Cual es tu nombre pequeña?—Pregunto Umi junto con Kotori, mientras los lobos "conversaban".

—Eh...—Dijo nerviosa la pelirroja que se abrazo a Tusbasa.

—Ella es Kurosawa Ruby, la segunda del clan Kurosawa.—Dijo Tsubasa que acariciaba la cabeza de la menor.

—Una niña algo temerosa con personas nueva, pero de gran corazón.—Agrego Honoka que se acercaba, pero en nada Ruby se puso en guardia y rasguño la mano de Honoka que solo rió nerviosa.—Pero agresiva cuando quiere.

—El Clan Takami se extinguió por tu culpa, Dia-nechan a llorado mucho.—Dijo Ruby que se quedaba a lado de Tsubasa.

—Mi señora, mi castigo por cada error que he cometido pronto sera pagado, así que pido usted pueda dar a su hermana mis disculpas.—Empezó a hablar Honoka en una lengua extraña para los presentes, exceptuando a la pelirroja que solo notaba su arrepentimiento y veía extendía su mano. Aquello incomodo a Tsubasa de nuevo estaba ocultándole algo, pues solo sabia que ese era el lenguaje especial de los Kurosawa.

—¿A que te refieres con eso?—Pregunto la joven que tomo su mano.

—Mi fin esta cerca, he hecho tanto que mi cuerpo esta desgastado. Esta puede que sea mi ultima batalla, por eso le quiero prometer que acabare con esto y de aquí en adelante habrá paz. Por favor no diga nada a Tsubasa.—Dijo de nuevo en lengua extraña para la mayoría, solo Nico que sabia gran parte del conocimiento de "su pareja" y Erena que nunca se quedo atrás por indicaciones de su "madre", aprendió varios lenguajes e idiomas.

—Se que arruino el momento pero, ¿que haremos? Una guerra se esta llevando.—Dijo Nozomi que sacaba del refrigerador algo de carne.

—Tenemos que sacar a la gente de ahí y evitar que se destruyan, tengo un plan para ello.—Dijo Honoka hablando de nuevo normal.

—¿Que propones?—Pregunto Maki que suspiro cansada al ver que no cambiaría la mentalidad de Honoka, que aunque se sentía traicionada por esta, aun lo consideraba una amiga. Y sabia que por dentro se odia, porque desde que la conoció notaba el amor que sentía por Tsubasa y llego a ayudarla para librarse de pretendientes. **_¿De que se estaba perdiendo?_**

* * *

Bien, por aquí lo dejare hoy. ¿Que les pareció?

 _ **Pasemos a las reviews :**_

 **bellotasarutobi :** Gracias, me alegra te pareciera interesante. Una gran disculpa por tardar y estar desparecida, aquí hay un nuevo capitulo, espero sea de tu agrado. Gracias de nuevo, por dejar un comentario.

 **PileMimo :** Gracias, muchas gracias. Enserio, no me gritaras como otros, eso es raro, me alegra te gustara. Lo era en un principio y mucho del primer borrador finalizado estaban de otro modo... pero como he mencionado perdí estos y al reorganizar, al tiempo que ha pasado de su creación y ciertos cambios personales, han dado este nuevo rumbo y como lo que llevo publicando paso a ser Honoka la protagonista; espero no te moleste, en todo caso arreglare un capitulo donde recupere este para contar su punto de vista y ciertos detalles que aun no menciono; que igual puede sea el sigueinte. Gracias por comentar.

 ** _Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Y sin más, hasta otra. Bay.


End file.
